Mortal Sentiment
by Le Hiddleslover
Summary: This story takes place post avengers (Thor is selected as the film because I could not find The Avengers) The story is mainly about Loki being banished to Earth to learn to respect Midgradians, meanwhile MOST of his powers have been taken away (He still has some magic) The story is about how he is banished to Earth and rescues this mortal girl who holds a few secrets of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So this is my first ever fan fiction: D I would love for some feedback and reviews and stuff that would be great. I consider myself an amateur writer so it probably won't be fantastic but I can at least say I try :) I hope you enjoy it! I will post the next chapter soon so you will get an idea with where I am attempting to go with this!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

He was cast out, banished, from the realm eternal. Banished by the one he used to call 'father'. He was stripped of most of his powers and strength to live on Midgard as a mere mortal

"You must learn to respect Midgardians, you shall not return until you have proven yourself anew," The all father had told him. Loki shuddered at the memory as he walked down the narrow street. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket

_At least I have clothes_ he thought to himself, and then scoffed _'at least I have clothes' what a petty, mortal thing to say, I am a god! I should not be thinking as such!_

Loki was just rounding the corner of a dark street when he heard a scream. He grinned and on impulse began to track the noise. In a nearby alley, a young woman was being held against a wall by a pair of drunken men

"Well, aint she a beauty," The first of the drunken men breathed in her ear, the girl closed her eyes and winced as the man's grip on her arm tightened

"What do you think we should do with her?" The second asked

The first man pulled a knife from his pocket and stroked the blunt edge across the woman's cheek  
"I say we break the little thing and then do away with her," He grinned and turned the knife around so that the sharp edge stroked her cheek

"Evening gentlemen," A voice came from the end of the alley. The woman opened one of her eyes to see who was there; she hoped it wasn't another drunk

"On your way mate, this is none of your business," The man holding the woman growled and continued to press the knife into the woman's face, this time drawing a little blood. The woman cried in pain. Suddenly, Loki was right behind the man. He wrenched his arm away from the woman and pulled it so far behind his back that he heard it begin to crack

"You won't want to be doing that," Loki hissed in the man's ear

"Who do you think you are?" The second drunken idiot asked, lunging for Loki. Loki kicked him in the gut in one swift move and the man was on the ground, up against the opposite wall of the alley. The girl took no chances, she pushed away from the wall that she had been held against and was running to the exit of the alley when the man Loki was holding, suddenly lunged the small knife he held, into Loki's shoulder. Loki winced and shoved the man away from him as he pulled the blade from his shoulder. The drunken man then began to stumble out of the alley and after the girl

"Where you going gorgeous?" He called as she ran "There aint no escaping me!"

The girl ran as fast as she could, but the drunken man was faster. She was down on the ground in seconds. The drunk pinned her beneath him

"Get off me!" the woman cried out, but the man slapped a hand over her mouth

"Not until I'm finished with you!" he hissed and reached for his belt

"Help me!" the woman screamed when he drew his hand away, but there was no one around, they would all be in bed considering it was three in the morning

The man suddenly lost his grin when a firm hand pulled him off the girl. She instantly scrambled away, only to find that she had backed into a wall

Great.

Loki turned the drunk to face him and without hesitation, punched him right in the nose. The drunk fell lifeless against the pavement, the woman gasped. Loki let the drunken fall flat on the ground at his feet. He smiled wickedly as the man lay seemingly lifeless

"Is he dead?" Came her sweet little voice, terrified and curious

"He is merely unconscious," Loki replied, looking over to the woman who was still huddled against a wall. He held out his cool pale hand to her, which she took after a moment's hesitation

"Thank you," she breathed, not taking her eyes off the drunk "Thank you so much," she said, looking to the strange man who rescued her

"You are most welcome, I do not like seeing 'men' take advantage of women," Loki said, frowning at the unconscious drunk on the ground

"What is your name?" The woman asked as the simultaneously began to walk down the dim street

"Loki," he said

"I'm Vienna," the woman smiled, pausing to hold out her hand to him. Loki had seen this mortal gesture before. He took her hand in his and they shook

"It is nice to meet you, Loki," Vienna smiled "I haven't seen you around here before," she said, looking to the ground as they walked

"I… just got her today," Loki said

"Wow, first day in town and you have already saved a life," Vienna grinned

"May I escort you home?" Loki asked. Vienna looked at him warily

"How do I know that you aren't like those men? Seeking advantage in a woman?" she asked

"You cannot trust me, as you do not know me, however, I can only promise that I will not harm you… or take advantage of you," Loki said, rather sincerely, considering he was the god of lies

Vienna smiled "I would appreciate your company," she said

"What is a woman such as yourself doing out at such a late hour?" Loki asked, as they continued down the street

"I was coming from a party, the only reason I am not drunk is because I have work in the morning," Vienna sighed

"Where do you work?" Loki asked, cursing himself for asking questions that he didn't really care for. Sentiment

"The local bookshop," Vienna said "It isn't much, but it pays for rent while I'm at Uni," Vienna said

"Uni?" Loki asked, curious

"University," Vienna grinned "Where did you say you came from?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I did not," Loki smirked

"Alright, well, may I ask what brings you to this tiny town?" Vienna laughed

"…Family issues, I was… sent away from home," Loki sighed

"Oh," Vienna said, not knowing what to say to that. They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip to her front door

"Well, this is my place," Vienna shrugged. Loki grimaced as Vienna turned to face him, for the entirety of their walk he had not noticed the large cut across her cheek. Without a thought he reached up and touched just under the cut, wiping away some of her blood "You seem to have an injury," he said. Vienna frowned and reached up to touch the left side of her cheek, she winced when her flesh came in contact

"I didn't notice it because the air is so cold," she said, shivering as she unlocked the door to her apartment

"Let me help you" Loki insisted, stepping closer to her as she entered through the door

"I don't think I should let a stranger into my home, even one who saved me," Vienna said, standing in the entrance  
Loki rolled his eyes  
"Just let me help you, I have already promised you that I won't harm you" he said, he became a little frustrated, he was trying to her a kindness, something that he very rarely does these days

_If you want to go home to Asguard then you better start respecting the Midgardians_ he told himself

Vienna looked at him with hesitation and then sighed "Alright, fine" she said, waving him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it :) Reviews and feedback would be appreciated! x

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Vienna sat down on the couch in the living room of her tiny apartment, and was finally able to get a good look at her rescuer with the help of lights. He was a tall man, at least 6'2, with raven black hair, slicked back with the tips slightly flicking just below his ear line. He was rather handsome

"Where do you keep water here?" Loki asked, looking around the little apartment room

"In the kitchen, just, turn on the tap and get a bowl from the cupboard next to the fridge," Vienna said, pointing towards the small kitchen that was connected to the equally small living area. Loki had no idea what a fridge was, but he soon figured it out. He pulled out a bowl from the cupboard Vienna had directed him to and began to fill it with warm water from the tap

"Do you have anything I can use to clean this cut?" Loki asked as he sat on the edge of the couch next to Vienna

"Yeah, there are cloths in the bottom drawer behind the kitchen island," Vienna said, she inwardly laughed at his expression when she had mentioned 'kitchen island' clearly he was not from around here

"I will get one," she laughed and stood up

"No, it is fine, I'm sure I can find one" Loki said, sitting her back down on the couch "Just keep pressure on the wound so you don't lose too much blood, it is deeper than I thought it was" he frowned and then went back into the kitchen. He returned minutes later with a cloth and set to work cleaning Vienna's cut. Vienna winced a little when Loki cleaned the cut, but it wasn't too bad

"I wonder where those men are now," Vienna said, watching Loki's face as he cleaned hers of blood

"Probably lying in a ditch somewhere, hopefully dead," Loki said, not taking his eyes away from her cut

"So… harsh," Vienna laughed lightly

"Considering what they would have done to you, they deserve to be treated harshly," Loki sighed "I would have liked to send them beyond simply unconsciousness, but then I would be not better than them," he added, rising the cloth in the now red water

"Do you have any bandages?" Loki asked, assessing Vienna's clean cut

"Bandages… I don't think so" Vienna said, trying to remember if she had brought bandages at all

"I have these little stitch things, they are these small white plasters that go on cuts and things" Vienna smiled, getting up off the couch. She headed down the narrow hallway to the bathroom and rummaged through a drawer

"Your living space seems rather… unorganised" Loki said, raising his eyebrows at the state of her bathroom. There was clothing everywhere. Vienna looked behind her

"Ignore the clothing, I didn't know what to wear to the party tonight so I decided to try on everything and I didn't get time to put it all away before I left" she said. Vienna finally pulled out a small white box with the little plaster strips in them

"I don't see how those will help heal your wound" Loki frowned at the innocent plaster strips

"Well, I don't have anything else. It is better than nothing" Vienna grinned and gently put one of the strips horizontally across her vertical gash

"Besides, it will be much better in the morning," She added. Loki had thought about using what little magic he had left to try and help heal Vienna's cut, but decided not to, mortals were capable of healing on their own

"You don't seem too troubled about what happened," Loki said, leaning on the doorframe, watching her attend to her own wound

"I'm tired, my day was rather long," Vienna sighed and looked into his bluey-green eyes, they were quite captivating

"That is understandable," Loki nodded, he knew that she was going to ask him to leave soon… but where would he go?

"Well, thank you Loki, for coming to the rescue today," Vienna smiled sweetly and walked back down the hall to the living room  
"Where are you staying? Since you are new in town," Vienna asked, emptying the bowl of bloodied water in the sink

"I haven't acquired a residence yet," Loki said, standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the living room

"No? Where are you planning to sleep tonight then?" Vienna asked

Loki shrugged "Where is a suitable place to stay in this town?" He asked

"Well, there are a few motels on the outskirts of town, but they will be closed now," Vienna sighed. She stepped out of the kitchen and took her shoes off and put them over by the door

"Why don't you stay here? Technically I owe you for saving my life, so you are welcome to stay for the night," Vienna said

"That is kind of you," Loki smiled

"I guess you are lucky I used to share this apartment with a friend," she smirked and showed him to the, now, guest bedroom

"This will be just fine" He said, looking around the room

"Yeah, well, you know where the bathroom is, I will get you some blankets and leave you to it" Vienna smiled, heading out of the room and to a small cupboard at the end of the hall. She came back into the room with a couple blankets and pillows. Vienna quickly made Loki's bed while he freshened up in the bathroom. She waited for him to come back out before she finished making the bed

"Thank you, once again for saving me" Vienna smiled

"And you for providing a room for me" Loki said with a smirk

"Well, I'm just across the hall if you need anything" Vienna said and with that she bid him goodnight and left to prepare herself for bed.

Loki couldn't sleep that night, well, morning; he was too caught up in his own thoughts for sleep to be able to take him away

_She is a rather pretty mortal_ Loki thought _nothing compared to some Asguardian women of course, but for a Midgardian woman- what are thinking Loki! Midgardians are not beautiful!_

Loki scoffed and rolled onto his side, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get Vienna's face out of his head. Her wavy bond hair falling around her flawless, tanned face, her eyes a luscious deep brown

_Pulls yourself together Loki! You must find a way to get back home_

_Is Asguard still my home? I am not Asguardian…_

_No, you must get home, and in order to do that Odin said to respect mortals_

_Ugh_

Loki couldn't stop his thoughts from swamping his mind, he needed sleep. Eventually it came.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Third chapter is done :) to be honest I don't quite have a specific story line, sort of making up things as I go along (Which is probably not a very good idea) but hopefully it won't turn out disasterous!_**

_**I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

It felt like hours before he awakened again. Loki couldn't remember when he last had a decent night's sleep. Ever since the attack on New York, he hadn't felt properly rested. He lazily rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes

_I wonder if that woman is up yet_ He thought. He decided to go check

"Good morning," Vienna smiled from the kitchen; she was cooking something that smelt divine

"I figured you would want breakfast, so I'm making bacon and eggs," she added, flipping the bacon in the pan she held

"Wonderful" Loki sighed and sat at the thing Vienna had called a 'kitchen island'

"I decided to take a day off today, after last night I don't really feel like working," Vienna said, emptying the contents of the pan onto two white plates  
"I can always help you find a place to stay if you like, I know this town inside out," She laughed

"I would appreciate that," Loki said, taking the plate Vienna handed to him  
"Well, you saved my life and the least I can do is help you out," she said with a small smile. Loki nodded to her and began eating, he didn't realise how hungry he was

After breakfast, Vienna took him to a place that sold houses and apartments; she had mentioned 'real-estate'

"Well, there is always this apartment," the realestate lady said, handing him a small brochure. Loki had been offered at least ten apartments already and he didn't like a single one of them

"This one is rather small," He said, handing back the brochure. The realestate lady sighed loudly

"Well, I'm afraid that this is all the apartments available," she said, gesturing to the pamphlets that covered the glass table

"Perhaps we can try another place," Vienna shrugged

"I assure you that we have the majority of apartments in town, I doubt anything else will be… up to his standard," The realestate lady said, raising her eyebrow at Loki

"Well, we can only try," Vienna said, standing from her chair "Let's go," she said and turned to leave.

"You know, you can't be so picky about where you live; I mean, sure it's nice to have a spacious apartment, but this town is really small and I doubt there are any large apartments," Vienna sighed as they walked down the main street of the town

"The 'apartments' shown looked terrible, I cannot live in some dirty place with peeling paint and insect problems," Loki scoffed

"Well, if you don't find a place then you will end up living in the alley," Vienna smirked "Do you even have money? You have been wearing those clothes since yesterday," she said, looking at his attire. He wore a long black coat and black pants; he even had a scarf wrapped around his neck

"Are you not hot?" she asked. It was summer after all, and she was in a pair of blue denim shorts and a T-shirt

"It is rather warm today," Loki said, looking up at the clear blue sky

"And no, I do not have any money," he sighed and focused on the pavement

"Oh… well we have a problem then don't we," Vienna laughed

"You can't buy anything if you don't have any money," Vienna though about his situation a little more and she couldn't help but still feel that she owed him for saving her life. She stopped in the middle of the side walk

"You can stay with me, If you like," she said, holding her hand to her forehead to block out the sun

"But you will need to find a job to help pay for things," she added

_A job? I have never worked a day in my life! Silly mortal thinking I will 'get a job'_

Loki just nodded. Vienna's apartment had been ideal for Loki right from the start, his plan was coming together

_I have a place to stay, now all I need is to wait this out and 'show respect' to the mortal_

"You will need some clothes to wear, other than just that," Vienna said, gesturing to his attire  
"I have some old clothes in the closet you can use until you have some money," she said, heading down the hallway of her apartment. She fished around in boxes and bags until she came up with a few T-shirts and pants for him to wear

"Who is Justin?" Loki asked, peeling a sticker from the front of a top Vienna handed him

"Oh, he was an old boyfriend," She blushed and took the sticker off him. Loki smirked

"These will suffice for the time being," he said

"Thank you," he added for good measure. Vienna smiled and then headed back down to the living area to let him get changed.

Vienna switched on the TV and searched through her recorded programs, she had to catch up on a lot of them, but she didn't feel in the mood to do it today. So she settled for a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean

"What is this?" Loki asked as he emerged from his room

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Vienna said, her eyes glued to the movie. Loki watched from the hallway

_This is how mortals spend their time?_

He wondered what else they did to waste time, not that he cared or anything. He sat on the far end of the couch and watched the movie a little

"What is this about?" he asked

"Well, Will has to save his love, Elizabeth, but he needs the help of a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, to find her," Vienna began, then she went on to explain more about the movie

"So what is the point of it?" Loki asked. Vienna shrugged

"It is interesting," she smirked. Vienna then turned the volume of the TV down and turned to face Loki, bringing her legs up to her chest

"So, if you are going to be my roommate you will need to tell me more about yourself," she said

"There isn't much to tell," he shrugged

"Well, where do you come from, for starters," Vienna asked. Loki didn't know what to say, he didn't know any Midgardian places other than New York and he couldn't tell her that he was a Norse god from Asguard

"New York," He settled with

"Wow, how do you not have money then? I remember going to New York once and it was very expensive," Vienna said

"My parents were wealthy," Loki said, keeping it short

"Why did you come here then? To this little town?" Vienna asked, curious

"I was having family… problems, and my father sent me away," Loki sighed, it was half the truth at least

"Were you there when that strange alien attack happened?" Vienna asked. Loki nodded "Yes," he said

"What was it like? I heard that they had these strange flying slug looking things," she laughed

"It was… rather devastating," he said, he was the one who lead the whole thing and he thought it was devastating

"One of my old friends died in the attack," Vienna sighed

"She was in a building when one of those flying things crashed through it and made it collapse," she explained

"I am sorry to hear that," Loki said

"So, what kind of family problems are you having? I've had my fair share of family drama," Vienna laughed

_I doubt you have been through anything even remotely similar to me_ Loki thought

"I would rather not talk about it," He said

"Ok," Vienna shrugged

"You know, you sound more British rather than American," she said

"My family and I moved from there when I was young," Loki lied

"Makes sense," Vienna nodded and turned back to the TV

_Perhaps I can get home sooner than I anticipated; all I need to do is be nice to this mortal and the Allfather may think I am a changed man_

_This could work_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four :) Please review! So far I have had two reviews, from one very awesome person:) **_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Vienna was called in to work. She enjoyed being at the book store, but there were hardly any customers at night, she didn't see the point in having it open

"_Because sometimes students forget to buy books and when they do, we will be open,"_ The boss had said. Vienna's boss was an old woman, white hair, glasses, wrinkly. She was nice though, she had given Vienna the title of _manager_ out of the four people who worked at the bookstore. Her boss, Karen, was hardly ever at the book shop, she didn't live in town and she was always away on holidays with her husband

Vienna had brought Loki with her to the store; she didn't trust leaving him in her apartment by himself just yet

"_Vienna, I am sure I am capable of not setting fire to the apartment,"_ Loki had told her when she asked him to come with her

_"I know, but you should get an idea of what the town is like if you are going to be staying, besides, I could talk to my boss and possibly get you a job at the store,"_ Vienna smiled. Loki rolled his eyes, but went with her anyway

"What do you do while you are here?" Loki asked as Vienna sat behind the counter

"Clean up the isles and make sure the books are in their proper places, stuff like that," she told him

"What a fun job," Loki said sarcastically

"It pays the bills," Vienna shrugged "And I get to read if I am not helping out a customer," she added

"Do you enjoy reading?" Loki asked

"I do," Vienna said, getting off her stole and walking around the counter to move a pile of books some lazy customer had stacked on a chair

"What is your favourite book?" Loki asked

"I quite like The Hunger Games," Vienna said, taking the pile of books and putting them in their places. Loki took the pile off her and carried it, Vienna then took the top book and put it in its place

"What is this 'Hunger games'?" Loki asked

"It is about kids who get selected to fight against each other in this arena. In the future, of course. There are twelve districts and two tributes are selected from the ages of twelve to eighteen from each district at this thing called a 'reaping', one boy one girl, and are sent to the capitol where they are paraded about and then sent to an arena where they fight to the death," Vienna explained

"So, children killing children? This is what Midgard has come to?" He asked, the last part more to himself

"Midgard?" Vienna asked, pausing from putting a book on the shelf

"Earth, I mean," Loki corrected

"Yes, it is about that and more," Vienna said

"What do you like to read?" Vienna asked as they continued to walk around the isles

"I prefer to read about science," Loki said  
He really preferred to read about _magic_ but he figured that If he told a Midgardian that, they would think him rather… odd

"What sort of science?" Vienna asked, heading back to her stole behind the counter

"Astronomy, time travel, physics," Loki listed

"I'm doing a course on astronomy in Uni at the moment," Vienna smiled

"And what have you learned?" Loki smirked

_Mortals would be amazed at the kind of power the Bifrost has_

_No Midgardian knowledge can compare to Asguardian knowledge of space and time_ Loki thought smugly to himself

"Well, I learnt that when you look at a star in the sky you are actually looking back in time," Vienna said

"And how is that?" Loki asked

"Well, a star is hundreds, thousands and millions of light years away right? So, in the time it takes for the light of that star to hit Earth, it will be in the past," Vienna explained. Loki looked at her, puzzled

"Well, the sun's light takes eight minutes to hit Earth, if it blew up, we wouldn't know for eight minutes, that is the same with other stars in the galaxy, if a star is six hundred and thirty light years away, we are seeing it as it was six hundred and thirty years ago," Vienna further explained

"That is most interesting," Loki nodded. Vienna smiled, she felt proud of herself when she talked about outer space and the things she has learnt

Hours passed by and only a few people came into the store. People who had forgotten to buy books, like Karen had said to Vienna. The first was a fellow University student who had an essay due and needed to do further research for his work. The second was an old man who had simply felt like buying a new book to read, a book about the Second World War

"I was in this war, you know," he had told Vienna. Vienna just nodded and smiled politely

Loki had left the store to take a walk around the town. Claiming that he should 'get an idea of the town'. So Vienna set out to find a book to read. There were no customers so she figured, why not?

She decided to settle with something that was not quite fictional, but not quite scientific either. Mythology. Norse mythology to be exact. Vienna read all about the Norse gods, such as Thor and the warriors three, even about the allfather Odin. And then she came across the God of Mischief. Loki

"Loki?" Vienna asked herself

_'Norse god of Mischief, chaos and lies'_

She looked at the picture drawn of what the god may look like. Raven hair, green eyes

_Loki has raven hair and green eyes_ she thought

'_Colours that may resemble the god are black, gold and green'_ she read on

Just at that moment, Loki walked back into the store

"You look a little troubled," he said and approached the counter. He leant against it resting his arms on the fine wood

"What is the matter?" He asked. Vienna showed him the Norse Mythology book

"You wouldn't happen to be Loki, the god of mischief, chaos and lies, would you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, Loki might just be having a little fun with this Midgardian :)_**

**_And I guess I should say that I only own the character Vienna _**

**_Please enjoy and review!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

Loki didn't know how to answer Vienna's question

_Should I lie? What are you thinking Loki; you are the god of lies! Lie to this mortal, she will never know_

_Lie_

"Do you really think that I would be a Norse God?" Loki chuckled

"Well, judging by this book it seems possible," Vienna shrugged. She flicked through the pages on Loki and showed him the image that had been painted by some ancient artist

"Don't tell me that this does not resemble you," Vienna said. Loki looked at the image, raven black hair, green eyes and pale skin

_It does not resemble my true form_ he thought to himself

"So I am named after a Norse god and I may have some similar characteristics, that doesn't mean I am the god," Loki scoffed

"It says here that Loki is the god of lies, you could be the god, and you may just be lying to me," Vienna smirked. Loki was getting frustrated, but she would never see through his lies as long as he did not give it away. He kept his features calm

"I assure you, I am no god," Loki said, staring straight into her eyes. Vienna put her hands up

"Ok, whatever, I just think it is a little funny that you are named after a god" she smirked and got off the stool

"I'm sure there are many humans named after gods," Loki rolled his eyes

"Yes, but none that really resemble them," Vienna teased

"Alright, closing time, we can go home, yay!" Vienna fake cheered. She turned the sign on the door to closed and then proceeded to go into a back room to get her bag. Loki remained where he was, leaning on the counter

Vienna went straight to the bathroom when they got back to the apartment

_Surely he isn't really the god of mischief_ she thought to herself

She knew in her head that it was impossible for myths to be real and even more impossible for them to come from an entirely different universe and end up on Earth using the means of space time travel, but something about Loki's approach to her question made her unsure

_No, Vienna, gods do not exist, it is impossible for things to travel from an entirely different universe_

_The laws of physics would be completely unbalanced, space time travel is impossible and you are just working yourself up about this_

_He is not really a god_

_He is not_

Vienna decided to shower quickly. Showers are always helpful and relaxing. But they are also good for thinking, which is exactly what Vienna didn't want to do

_He is not a god, he is not 'Loki the god of mischief and lies' He is just a man from New York_

Vienna wrapped herself in a towel and quickly ran to her room. Luckily it was right next door. She dressed in a pair of comfortable black tights and a baggy T-shirt that was three times too big for her. She then sat in her room for half an hour to think things over

_He is not a god, you are just being silly now Vienna, get over it and move on_

So she did. She went out to the living room and sat with him on the couch and began to watch the movie he was watching

"I didn't know you knew how to work the remote" Vienna smirked. Loki may be from New York, but from what Vienna had gathered, he never had to do anything for himself

"I am not completely oblivious to how electronic devices work" Loki scoffed

"Sure… what are we watching?" Vienna asked, forcing a smile to her lips

"Something about a baby who gets stolen by a goblin and his elder sister is now in pursuit to find the child before it is turned into a goblin" Loki explained

"The Labyrinth?" Vienna asked

"Yes, they are going through a labyrinth" Loki nodded. Vienna laughed

"No, the movie, it is called the Labyrinth"

"Oh" Loki said, raising an eyebrow at a still giggling Vienna

"Are you enjoying it?" she asked eventually

"It is rather interesting, I just want to see if this hoggart character gets dropped into this eternal stench" Loki said, not removing his gaze from the television

"It would be rather amusing" he added

"You mean Hoggle" Vienna giggled

"What?" Loki asked, this time looking at her

"His name is Hoggle, the one you want to be dropped into the bog of eternal stench" Vienna said

"I am guessing you have seen this movie before?" Loki asked, returning his gaze to the TV

"Yes, I saw it many times when I was younger, it was my favourite movie for a very long time" Vienna explained

"I almost know all the words in the movie off by heart" She said smugly

"Do you just?" Loki asked

"Yes"

Loki grinned

"Prove it"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

_It has been a week in Midgardian time, a week of being nice to this mortal!_

Loki openly scoffed as he sat at Vienna's table. She was at 'Uni'

_Surely a week is enough; I can't stand being nice to this mortal any longer! _

Loki decided to head outside and find something to do in the mortal town. He trudged down the street, a frown upon his face. He was going to snap, he didn't like mortals and he didn't want to be on Midgard

_Mortals are so disgusting and weak_

He sat on a small park bench. He watched as the mortals passed by and glared at them

_Vienna is by far the most desirable mortal I have yet to see_

Loki thought about her, he thought about her hair, the way it hung loosely around her face, her deep brown eyes, sweet and innocent. She was nothing like the Asguardian women, but she was a rather decent Midgardian. Loki shook his head and the frown returned to his face

_Do not think as such, she is a Midgardian, you must only show her the kindness and then you will be welcomed home_

Loki clenched his fists. He hated the Allfather, he hated Thor, they would not welcome him back and Asguard was not his home anymore. He continued to walk around the town and eventually ended up outside the large university Vienna attended

"Class dismissed," The lecturer called

Vienna walked out of the large hall and down a narrow corridor

"Hey Vienna!" A voice called to her

Vienna turned around and found one of her friends running up to her

"Hey Mark, what's up?" she asked, continuing to walk as Mark fell in step with her. Mark was short, compared to Loki, he had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was a science geek like Vienna, except he preferred to do chemical science

"I was just wondering what you were doing later tonight?" Mark said

"Oh, I was thinking of taking my new roommate out tonight," Vienna replied

"You have a new roommate?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't planning on getting one, it sort of just happened, he needed a place to stay so I offered," Vienna shrugged

"He?" Mark asked, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline

"Yeah, his name is Loki," Vienna laughed, seeing Mark's distress

"Loki, as in the Norse god Loki?" Mark asked, confused

"I asked him that to, he says it is just a coincidence, but he looks so much like this picture I found," Vienna said, glancing at Mark, he looked worried

"What's wrong?" Vienna asked

"Nothing, it's just an odd name," Mark shrugged  
"Ok, well-" Vienna stopped as they walked outside into the courtyard

"That's him there, what is he doing?" Vienna asked

"That's your roommate?" Mark asked, staring at the tall man with raven black hair

"Yeah," Vienna said

"What are you doing here?" Vienna asked as they approached Loki

"I decided to take a walk around this… town, and I found myself here, so I decided to wait for you," Loki smiled a very wickedly attractive smiled

"Oh, ok. Well, this is my friend Mark," Vienna said, gesturing to Mark, who held out his hand to Loki

"Good to meet you," Mark nodded as he and Loki shook hands

"And you," Loki said

_Perhaps if I am kind to this mortal man, the Allfather will see a 'change' in me_

"Well, enjoy your night," Mark smiled "I will see you again on Wednesday," Mark smiled and left Loki and Vienna

"He is a rather strange boy," Loki said flatly

"Oh, he's fine," Vienna smirked and began walking out of the university grounds with Loki in tow

"I have known him since I was like, five," Vienna said. Loki nodded, but didn't say anything else

When they got back to the small apartment, Vienna went straight to the fridge to poor herself a cold cup of water

"So, tonight I was thinking we should go out and do something," she said, leaning her back against the bench

"Do what exactly?" Loki asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest

"Well, we could go catch a movie at the cinema?" Vienna suggested

"Or we could go a restaurant for dinner, I can't be bothered cooking tonight and I didn't do the shopping," she shrugged

"This almost sounds like a… what do you call it, date," Loki grinned. He saw the blush that crept across Vienna's face

"No, it's not like that, I just thought you would like to go out and do something rather than staying here with nothing to do. Those are about the only two things to do in town, so yes or no?" She asked. Loki smirked and nodded

"We can do both if it pleases you," he said

"Great!" Vienna smiled, bouncing on her toes

"Do you have anything nice to wear?" she asked, momentarily pausing

"I believe I do," he smirked

"Excellent!" Vienna smiled and took off down the hall to the bathroom

Vienna curled her long hair and braided her fringe and pinned it underneath her curls. She then put on a light pink dress and silver heals. She then added some eyeliner and silver accessories to match her shoes

Vienna stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Loki's door was still shut, so she waited in the living room for him to come out. Vienna sat on the couch for about ten minutes, reading an old magazine that sat on the coffee table. She finally heard Loki emerge from his room. Vienna stood up and turned to face him. He looked stunning

Loki had put on a black pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt. His hair was slicked back as usual

"Wow, look at you!" Vienna grinned after her brief moment of silently taking him in "You look stunning!" she smiled and met his gaze

"As do you," Loki nodded and returned Vienna's smile

"Shall we?" Vienna smirked and held out her arm jokingly. To her surprise Loki actually took it. They went to a restaurant first. The only restaurant in town

"And what will you be having tonight?" The waiter asked, holding a note pad and pen

"I will have the chicken salad," Vienna said, looking over her menu

"And you sir?" the waiter asked, turning to Loki

"Ah, the same as her," Loki said, not knowing what the menu said. The waiter scribbled down some words on the note pad and then spoke again

"And to drink?" he asked

"We will just have the champagne," Vienna smiled politely

"Enjoy your evening," The waiter returned the smile and then walked away

"Well, this isn't such a bad place, considering that it is the only restaurant in town," Vienna smirked

"Don't be so quick to praise it, you haven't eaten yet," Loki grinned

"That's true, well, let's hope its good then, otherwise we will have to go to then diner," Vienna said

"So, what did you enjoy doing? Before you came here?" Vienna asked, trying to make conversation

"I enjoyed playing tricks on people and reading," Loki smirked

"Oh yeah? Do you have any siblings?" Vienna smiled. Loki paused for a moment and sighed

"No, I do not have any siblings," he said

"Oh," Vienna looked down at her hands, twirling her fingers in her lap

"I have an older sister and a younger brother," Vienna said

"I had a… friend, who was like a brother long ago," Loki said

"Do you still talk to him?" Vienna asked

"No, we had a… argument a while ago," Loki said, obviously uncomfortable with the topic "What do you enjoy doing, Vienna?" Loki asked

"Writing and playing guitar," Vienna said, as the waiter brought out the champagne they ordered

"You play an instrument?" Loki asked, tossing back the champagne

"Yeah, I don't play it so much anymore, but I used to play quite often for school events back when I was in High school," Vienna said, sipping her drink, unlike Loki

"I would like to hear you play," Loki smiled. Very uncharacteristic

"Perhaps I will," Vienna smiled and set her champagne glass back on the table

"When I was little my sister and I did a duet for my parents wedding, she sang while I played guitar," she smiled at the memory

"You don't sing?" Loki asked

"Not really, I am a terrible singer," Vienna blushed

"You aren't so bad when you sing in the shower," Loki smirked and watched her cheeks grow redder

"That is so embarrassing, I'm sorry," Vienna laughed

"It is quite enjoyable," Loki smirked

The waiter came out with their dinner and from there they didn't talk too much more until they left the restaurant

They walked from the restaurant to the cinema and were just in time for the movie

"Well, tonight was fun," Vienna smiled "Did you have fun?" she asked Loki, as they walked back home through the park

"Yes, it was enjoyable," Loki smiled

The air was cold and Vienna cursed herself for not bringing a jacket

"You are shivering," Loki observed

"Yeah, I should have brought a jacket but I will be fine," she said and crossed her arms in an attempt to get warmer. They continued walking

"I know I have asked you this already, and I know it is impossible but a small part of me believes that you are the myth," Vienna admitted

_Of course I am, silly girl_ Loki thought to himself

"And, after the things you have been saying, like how you like to play tricks on people and you are rather demanding sometimes and expectant that I do what you want _when_ you want, I just can't help but think about it," she sighed, keeping her gaze on the pavement

"Would you believe me if I said I was?" Loki asked. Vienna shrugged

Would she?

"I guess a part of me would, but I believe and trust in science, it would be hard to accept that myths are real, so I don't really know," she said

"I do not want to tamper with what you believe in, I know what it feels like to have your beliefs ripped away from you," Loki sighed

"What do you mean?" Vienna asked, looking up at him

"I do not wish to talk about," Loki said, keeping his eyes away from her

Vienna didn't get her answer from Loki, if he was a god or not. She knew it was silly to think that he was, but she couldn't help it.

When they finally got back to the apartment, Vienna gladly tore her shoes off her feet and left them by the door

"Well, I'm going to eat some more," Vienna sighed and went to the fridge

"You do not want to ruin your figure with sweets," Loki said as Vienna pulled ice cream from the freezer

"A little ice cream won't hurt," Vienna protested. Loki shrugged

"Do you want some?" She asked, spooning the ice cream straight from the container and into her mouth. Loki shook his head. He leant on the kitchen island as she sat at the stool on the opposite side

"I do not want to compromise my figure," He smirked

"My body can handle ice cream, I won't turn into a big slob," Vienna frowned, shoving more ice cream into her mouth

"Oh, I thought that's what you were," Loki grinned

Vienna dug her finger into the container and smeared ice cream on Loki's nose. She laughed as he pulled back and frantically wiped the frozen dairy product from his face

"I think I would like some now," he grinned mischievously. Vienna shook her head, spoon in mouth and back away from her stool as Loki came around the island

"Come on, you can't keep it all for yourself," he teased. Vienna clutched the ice cream to her chest and scooted around his tall frame and into the living room

"I know you don't really want any," she laughed

"You do not know what I want," He smirked

"Oh, I know you want to get me back for that, but I'm afraid that is not going to happen," Vienna smirked and licked the ice cream from her spoon. She didn't see Loki come up behind her. She screamed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her of the ground. Vienna tried to wriggle out of his grasp but that was impossible. Loki proceeded to scoop ice cream from the container Vienna still held and put it on her cheek when she turned her head. He then let her go and laughed as she frowned and wiped the ice cream off her face

"That is not fair!" she protested

"I do not see how," Loki smirked

"I didn't pick you up and hold you against your will," Vienna laughed and walked over to the kitchen to put the ice cream away

"It is simply revenge," Loki grinned mischievously


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

As the weeks progressed, Loki got a job at the bookstore with Vienna. He didn't want the job of course, but Vienna threatened to kick him out if he didn't take it. Vienna found it hard to focus on anything other than Loki. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was slowly becoming attracted to him

"We have absolutely no food," Vienna sighed as she searched the pantry for something edible

"I thought you went to the store two days ago?" Loki asked from the couch

"I did, but I wasn't there to get food," Vienna said, closing the pantry doors

"What did you get?" he asked as she walked back into the living room

"Girl stuff" Vienna shrugged "I ran out of razors and shampoo," she added

"I don't see why women cut off their body hair at the risk of cutting themselves," Loki said

Vienna rolled her eyes "I don't want beastly, hairy yeti legs," she said

Loki smirked "Yes, it would be rather undesirable," He said, watching as her cheeks took on a little colour

"Come on, let's go down to the store then," Vienna sighed and grabbed her keys off the bench

"But it's raining outside," Loki scrunched up his nose as he looked out the large window

"Yes, so you should really be going instead of me" Vienna smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes as he grumbled at the weather

"We can take my car, since the little prince doesn't want to get wet" she smirked and walked to the door. Loki stood where he was for a moment

_Prince, if only she knew that I were one_

The local grocery store was rather dull and empty; however, there were a lot of wet trails leading through the entrance

"What should we get for dinner?" Vienna asked, picking out some fruit

"What about that stuff we had last week?" Loki asked

"We had a lot of stuff last week," Vienna said, picking up a bag of apples

Loki racked his brain for the name of the meal they had, _what had Vienna called it?_

"Burgers, pizza, chicken and rice, stir fry? Any of those ring a bell?" She asked as they continued around the store

"The one we ate with strange sticks," Loki said

Vienna openly laughed "Chop sticks? That was the stir fry" Vienna said

"Well, let's have that then," he said

They walked out of the store with a couple plastic shopping bags of food; the rain had gone but left huge puddles in the car park. As Vienna was about to step down from the curb and head to her car, another car drove past them and splashed water from a nearby puddle everywhere. Loki got soaked, but when he looked at Vienna, she was fine

_She was closer to that puddle than I, why is she not wet, yet I am drenched?_

"How are you not wet from that car?" He asked

Vienna shrugged and quickly walked to her car. Loki slid in to the passenger seat and looked at her warily

"Why are you not wet?" he asked

Vienna just shrugged again and started the car; she kept her eyes on the road and didn't glance at him once.

When they got back to the apartment, Vienna quickly put the groceries away and went to her room. Loki waited a few minutes and then decided to knock on her door

"Vienna, why aren't you talking to me?" He asked

"I don't want to talk about it," she called "I will start dinner soon" She added after a moment's hesitation

Loki decided to take a shower and change into dry clothes. Midgardian clothing wasn't as comfortable as Asguardian clothing, he missed that. When he went back out to the living room, Vienna was in the kitchen starting their dinner. He decided to wait a while before he would ask her again, but it was bothering him

_It should have been impossible for her to be dry_

He couldn't stop pondering why she did not get splashed by the water.

They sat through dinner; silent. Loki couldn't help himself, he had to ask again

"Ok, what is really going on Vienna? Why were you not splashed by water when that car drove past?" He asked. Vienna didn't look at him

"I wasn't in the way of the water," she shrugged

"Vienna, I can tell when someone is lying," Loki said, keeping his eyes locked on her

"I'm not lying," she said, continuing to avert her gaze

"You are lying, I was right beside you," Loki frowned

Vienna sighed; but she continued not to speak

_Be sympathetic, mortals love sympathy_

"Vienna, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" he asked. The words felt like poison on his tongue, he hated being sympathetic

Vienna smirked "I guess you wouldn't tell anyone, there is no one to tell," She said, murmuring the last part. She stood up from the table and went into the kitchen. Loki watched her as she walked away, considering whether or not to follow her

She returned a moment later, glass in hand; Filled with water

"Don't like, freak out, ok?" Vienna asked

"I won't," Loki assured her

Vienna set the glass down on the table and took a small step back. She slowly raised her hand in the air, keeping her arm slightly bent at the elbow. Loki watched her, brow furrowed

"What are you doing?" He asked, switching between Vienna and the glass of water  
"Watch" She simply said, not moving from her position, she kept her eyes on the glass

Loki sat back in his chair, silently watching as she continued to move her arm up. Vienna quickly flicked her wrist. Loki's mouth dropped open, something it never does

"How did you do that?" He asked in awe

Vienna had moved the water; it was now suspended in mid air, simply floating. She moved her arm down, lowering the water back into the glass

"I have been able to do that for as long as I can remember," She said, finally meeting his gaze

"So that's how, you stopped the water from drenching you by simply flicking your wrist?" Loki asked, now standing and reaching out to take the glass

"Yes," Vienna said "There is nothing special about the water after I have moved it, so I don't know what you are hoping to find" She smirked

"Do you know how you do this?" Loki asked, setting the glass back on the table

"No, like I said, I have been able to do it for as long as I can remember," Vienna told him, taking a seat in her chair

"Is it magic?" Loki asked

Vienna just shook her head "I have no idea what it is, but I doubt it is magic," she said

_This mortal can perform this, yet I am without most of my power_ Loki thought. He frowned at the thought of his magic being taken from him; he was now only able to use magic that would allow him to heal if he were to be harmed in his human form

"Thank you for not freaking out," Vienna said to him "I haven't told anyone about it, except for my younger brother," she added

"I don't think you would want too many people to know about something like this," Loki said

_Especially not S.H.I.E.L.D_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE :)_**

**_Ok, well we finally find out what Vienna's secret is! _**

**_Will Loki tell her his secret now that Vienna has confessed hers?..._**

**_I have fixed up this chapter thanks to some great feedback, I hope it is better and more easy to read now! I hope more people review and give some feedback for this story :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"How much water are you able to move?" Loki asked, curious

"I'm not too sure, the most I have moved is a full bathtub," Vienna told him, feeling happy that she can finally talk to someone about her ability

"That is a good amount;" Loki nodded, he thought a little more about it "Is there anything else you can do with water?" He asked. Vienna shrugged

"I don't really use it too often, it's sort of like spur of the moment times," She said. Vienna and Loki had moved to the couch, the television played quietly in the background

"You should practice with it more often, it may come in useful one day and you may find you can do other things with it," Loki suggested. Vienna shifted on the couch, pulling one leg closer to her and letting the other hang off the couch lazily

"Why aren't you freaked out about this? I can move water, without touching it; shouldn't you be turning me in to the authorities as a strange mutant person?" Vienna asked. Loki shook his head and chuckled

"You are no mutant, believe me, I wouldn't tell your 'authorities' anything," Loki said

"Well, thank you, I don't really feel like being tested and having my blood taken out of my body to do more tests," Vienna shuddered, she hated needles.

Loki thought about telling her who he was

_Would revealing my secret do any good?_

_Don't be ridiculous Loki, she would be the one to call Earths 'authorities' S.H.I.E.L.D would come for you_ Loki lost himself in his thoughts, for some reason he wanted to tell this mortal everything, he felt like he could trust her

_No one is to be trusted, just look at what happened when you trusted the Allfather, he took away your magic and cast you out!_

Vienna left the apartment early the next morning; she was meeting up with Mark before her morning class

"Hey stranger," Vienna smiled as she sat across from Mark in one of the booths at the diner

"Hey," Mark smiled as he sipped his coffee. Vienna put her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands

"Late night?" Mark asked. Vienna sighed

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," She said "I was up for most of the night trying to finish off this paper," she added, pulling a piece of printed paper from her side bag and read over it

"How was your night out with your roommate?" Mark grinned, taking another sip of his drink

"It was pretty good, we went to the restaurant and then caught a movie," Vienna said. Mark grinned slyly

"Sounds like a date," he chuckled. Vienna's cheeks grew slightly red

"Well, there is nothing else to do in town, think what you like but it wasn't a date," she said matter of factly

"Sure thing," Mark grinned "You like him though don't you?" he asked. Vienna looked down at her fingers and began nervously picking at her nails

"Perhaps," She said. Mark laughed

"Admit it, you know you want to," he teased

"Mark, I can't admit it, he is my roommate and it would be awkward if we dated," Vienna sighed. Mark nodded

"It would only be awkward if you broke up, but I doubt you would let that happen," He grinned

"That's true, but it has been just over a week since he moved in, that is a little early isn't it?" Vienna asked, looking over at her friend. Mark just shrugged

"Nothing is ever too early, but you might want to get in quick before he picks up some other girl in town," Mark laughed. Vienna frowned

"I told him no one was allowed in the apartment without clearing it with me first," She said stubbornly

"Yes, but that won't stop him from going out with some chick will it?" mark asked rhetorically. Vienna sighed "Do you flirt much with him? Guys love that, well, I like when a girl flirts with me," Mark suggested

"I haven't really thought about that," Vienna said _do I flirt with him?_ "I think I would be terrible at _trying_ to flirt" She said, picking up the pepper shaker; she couldn't help fidgeting

"Come on, at least let him know you are interested, you never know, he may also be interested in you," Mark said, finishing off his coffee and pushing the cup away from him

"I will think about it," Vienna shrugged. Mark sighed

"If you like him, don't let him get away," he laughed then "I feel like I'm your _girlfriend_ giving you all this advice," Vienna laughed

"You are a very good girlfriend," she smirked. Mark popped the collar on his shirt

"I try" he said smugly.

Loki spent the majority of the day in the apartment, thinking about Vienna's ability to move water

_I wonder if any other Midgardians have this ability. Perhaps she is not a Midgardian…_

Loki snooped through her room to see if he could find anything that might answer his questions, mainly the latter of the two. He came up empty handed

_I need so see the extent of her ability, if I had my magic, perhaps I could train her_ Loki thought a lot about Vienna's ability and he found that if he thought of it too often he began to crave his own magic. He was deprived and he missed being able to cast spells and create mischief.

"I'm home!" Vienna called from the front door. Loki came out of his room (which he had quickly ducked into when he heard the front door unlock) and walked casually down the hall to greet her

"What did you get up to today?" Vienna asked, as she dropped her bag on the kitchen island and looked through the fridge

"Not a lot," Loki said, watching her as she opened a can of sprite

"That sounds fun," Vienna rolled her eyes and smirked "Class was interesting today, since it's the last weeks of the semester, everyone is playing pranks," she said "It reminds me of High school,"

"What sort of 'pranks' did they partake in?" Loki asked, thinking of his own tricks

"The usual, silly stringing the lecturers and wrapping people's cars in cling wrap," Vienna said, sipping her drink "One of the classes I was in had all the chairs stacked up on top of each other and toilet paper hanging off the roof," she laughed

_Dull humans, such minor tricks, I did better when I was a boy _Loki thought smugly to him self

Vienna kept thinking about her talk with Mark in the diner this morning

_Let him know you are interested _

Vienna moved around out of the kitchen to stand closer to Loki

"We should go out again tonight, I feel like getting drunk and I don't have classes tomorrow," She grinned. She knew she was terrible at _trying_ to flirt with someone

"You don't seem like someone who would get drunk," Loki smirked. Vienna clapped his shoulder

"You obviously don't know me," she sighed sarcastically and headed down the hall "It's Friday night and I'm going to party!" She called out. Loki shook his head and chuckled

_Mortals know nothing about 'partying'_

Loki grimaced at Vienna's outfit, it suited her ill

"Don't you think that outfit is a little… well, provocative?" Loki asked as Vienna stood in the bathroom, putting on heavy makeup

"That's the whole point of going out and partying, to be provocative and hot," Vienna smirked at him

"Don't complain when a man touches you in ways you would not like," Loki shrugged

"You think it is too much?" She asked, turning to face him. Loki looked her up and down and simply nodded at her question

"The other dresses you wear suite you much better than this one," Loki said, gesturing to Vienna's navy blue body con dress that sat mid-thigh

_Women in Asguard would never wear something so revealing_ He thought

"I like it and it makes me feel _sexaay_," She laughed, Loki shrugged

"Well, like I said, don't complain when you get unwanted attention," he said. Vienna moved past him and back into her room, slipping on a pair of black heels

"There will be a lot of other girls there wearing clothing that is much trampier than mine," Vienna sighed and grabbed her black purse from her dresser. Loki watched her from the doorway, scrunching her hair and pouting her lips out, she still looked beautiful, even in ill suiting clothing

Loki cleared his throat "Shall we go any time soon?" He asked, moving away from her room and back into the living room. Vienna followed him out a moment later

"Ok, let's go," she smiled "But, we have to walk, no drunk driving," she giggled and then headed to the door, Loki in tow.

Vienna and Loki arrived at the bar. It was still fairly quiet and there weren't too many people there

"Where is everyone?" Loki asked, Vienna smirked

"Not many people will come until around eleven, but in the mean time we can drink!" She said, hitting her palm on the bar top to get the bartender's attention "Two tequila shots, thanks," She ordered. Loki sat on one of the stools as the shots were brought to them

"On three?" Vienna asked, a huge grin stretching across her face. Loki nodded and grinned back. "One, two;" Vienna began, raising the tiny glass to her lips "Three!"

Vienna and Loki both threw back their drinks. Vienna scrunched up her face and let out a long breath as she slammed the shot glass down on the bar top. Loki wasn't fazed by the Midgardian alcohol, even though he was stripped of most of his strength, he could still hold alcohol.

"Can we get two more?" Vienna asked, waving the bartender over

After five shot glasses they moved on to bourbon and coke, Vienna even got a few Vodka Cruisers as the night went on.

"Hey Vienna! Fancy seeing you here," A familiar voice said from behind her. Vienna turned around to see Mark grinning away at her  
"Hey Mark! What are you doing here?" Vienna asked, a little surprised to see him

"Well, I just got rejected by yet another girl, so I plan on getting completely _off my face_ and sweet talking some ladies," He said, dragging out the word 'ladies'

"What's happening Loki, my man?" Mark asked. Vienna could sense that he was a little bit tipsy, the way he stumbled a little as he went to sit on the bar stool next to Vienna. He waved at the bartender and asked him to bring him something alcoholic, he wasn't very specific

"So, have you two hooked up yet?" Mark asked. Vienna froze, she was also tipsy, but she was able to clearly register what he said  
, causing her to blush "What do you mean? We are roommates," Vienna laughed awkwardly, avoiding looking at Loki. She could feel her cheeks reddening even more as Mark continued to look between them, grinning like an idiot

"You know what I'm talking about," He said smugly "You two, romance," He made a kissy face and Vienna went full scarlet. The music had been turned up as it got later into the night, people began dancing on the floor

"Would anyone like to dance?" Vienna asked, draining the rest of her drink

"Sure let's dance!" Mark cheered, waving his drink in the air. Ok, he was drunk. Vienna grabbed his arm and hauled him off the chair and over to the dance floor

"Why did you ask us if we hooked up?!" she yelled over the music

"Because I'm trying to help you out!" luckily they weren't close enough that Loki would hear their conversation

"What do you mean?" Vienna asked, bobbing around in time with the music

"I mean, I'm helping him think about the possibility of you two getting together!" Mark grinned and danced more dramatically in his partially intoxicated state. Vienna bit her lip, she could appreciate that. She smiled and continued to dance. Every now and then Vienna felt someone grind against her, she felt disgusted, but Loki had told her that she would attract unwanted attention

"If you want something to happen between the two of you, I suggest you make a move now!" Mark yelled to her over the beat of the music. Vienna looked over at Loki and noticed that there was a group of girls a few stools down from him, giggling and looking over at him. They were in far more trashier clothes than Vienna.

"Ok, I'm going in," she told Mark, she could feel jealousy prickle inside of her

Vienna stood next to Loki, facing her back to the group of girls and half blocking their view of Loki

"Want to dance?" Vienna asked. Loki twirled his empty glass in his hand and looked at her

"Why the sudden interest?" He smirked, glancing over her shoulder at the girls who were now glaring at Vienna. She could feel them burning holes in her back, but she just grinned

"You looked lonely, and I was the one who dragged you out here," Vienna told him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him of the stool

"Come on, it will be fun," She smiled. Vienna kept a tight grip on Loki's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd of drunken partygoers. Vienna spotted Mark, dancing with some curvy brunette; she couldn't help but feel happy for him

"I think we should go now," Loki said. It was two in the morning and Vienna was having trouble standing up

"But this is fun!" Vienna protested, bobbing drunkenly, in and out of time, to the music that was still playing extemely loud. Loki kept an arm around her waist to help support her

"Come on, let's go," He insisted "You are drunk and cannot stand up by yourself," Loki slowly began to pull her over towards the door. Vienna stumbled about, but she went willingly, mumbling complaints about her shoes.

"Well, that was a fun night!" Vienna yelled, still thinking they were in the club. Vienna tripped on a bump in the pavement, Loki caught her just before she hit the ground

"Whoa! That was close," She laughed and tried to stand back up "I am going to have a sore head in the morning," She mused. Loki picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the apartment

_Midgardians are terrible at holding alcohol_

They made it back to the apartment, hazard free. Loki sat Vienna on the couch, she was still surprisingly awake. Vienna pulled off her high heels and went to stand up, but ultimately failed and fell back on the couch

"Can you help me to my room?" She mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist again and helped her to her feet. Together they walked down the small hallway and Loki sat Vienna down on her bed

"Thank you" Vienna slurred. She got underneath her blanket and laid her head on her pillow. As Loki turned to leave, Vienna held out her hand to him "Stay with me," she whined. Loki moved closer and sat on the edge of her bed

"You," Vienna hiccupped "Are a really good guy, Loki," she smiled drunkenly. Loki paused

_Oh, if only you knew what I have done. I am no 'good guy'_

"Come," Vienna said, patting the other side of her bed "Lay with me," she whispered. Loki did so, not getting under the covers though. He lay there as Vienna fell asleep

_Perhaps I can be a good guy, if I continue to help this mortal, perhaps the Allfather will see and welcome me home_ Loki thought on the possibility of this, if he was kind enough to Vienna he may be able to go home

_You do not belong there Loki, you are not an Asguardian, it is not your home anymore_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, I'm happy that this story has gotten a lot of views, well more than I thought it would get, BUT, more Reviews are good too and would be greatly appreciated! :P Thank you for the reviews that have been sent in, it has really helped me fix up the story and given me some ideas on what to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, some of Vienna's questions may be answered... _**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

Vienna awoke to the sudden rising and falling movement of her head. She knew she was hung over, but she didn't expect that her head would fell like it was literally rising and falling. Vienna opened her eyes fully and found that she was lying on something white. She had a purple pillow cover. Loki.

_Oh god_ Vienna thought, she sat up instantly; waking Loki in the process.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we shared a bed last night," Vienna sighed and rubbed her head, the sudden movement made it thump.

"Wait, you're in my room! Why are you in my room?" Vienna asked, looking back down at Loki, who stretched out his arms and yawned.

"As I remember, you were the one who asked me to lay with you," Loki smirked. Vienna's mouthed made and an 'o' shape, her cheeks quickly reddening.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly last night, how drunk was I?" She asked, wincing as her head pounded, her brain felt like it was about to burst out of her skull.

"You were unable to stand without my help," Loki said.

"Really? Oh my god, that is so embarrassing," Vienna sighed and leant forward, putting her head on the bed.

"I didn't get up and dance on any tables did I?" She asked, her voice muffled by the duvet.

"Not that I recall," Loki smirked. Vienna sat up and frowned at him.

"You don't seem hung over, I thought you drunk more than me?" Vienna asked, puzzled.

"No, you drunk a lot more than I," Loki chuckled "I can hold my alcohol a lot better than others," Loki grinned. Vienna gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. And then it hit her, Vienna got up and tried to run to the bathroom but stumbling around as the room span. She reached the toilet just as the contents in her stomach erupted from her mouth. Vienna felt her hair being pulled away from her face as she vomited again.

"You don't have to hold my hair, I'm sure you don't want to see this," Vienna said, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet.

"It does not bother me," Loki simply replied. Vienna slowly got up and walked over to the basin. She rinsed her mouth and then brushed her teeth.

"I really need a shower," She said, drying her mouth with the hand towel "Out please," Vienna ordered and scooted Loki out the door.

"So why did you ask me to lay with you last night?" Loki asked as he took a sip of the coffee Vienna had brought him as a 'thank you for helping me out last night' gift. Vienna sat opposite him at the table.

"I don't know, I was drunk and I guess I didn't want to be alone?" She shrugged. Loki nodded, setting his cup down on the table. Vienna sighed.

"What should we do today?" Loki asked. Vienna looked up at him.

"What do you mean? There isn't much you can do when you're hung-over!" She grumbled, resting her head on her forearms.

"I know a cure for hangovers," Loki said. Vienna slowly raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Sleep?" She asked. Loki shook his head.

"Where I come from we swim to cure hangovers," Loki smirked. Vienna laughed.

"I don't see how swimming will help," Loki chuckled.

_Of course we would swim in waters that have special herbs in them_ He thought

"I think I would just end up falling asleep in the water and drowning," Vienna said, reaching out to grab her coffee cup.

"Yes, perhaps it is not a good idea," Loki said.

Vienna spent most of the day sleeping and whining about her head.

"You cannot keep complaining about your head, you are the one who wanted to get drunk remember," Loki said, rolling his eyes as she grumbled in return. He stood up and moved so that he was standing behind the couch facing Vienna. He held his fingertips to her temples and drew light circles around them. Vienna groaned in relief as a cooling sensation filled her head and relieved the pain of her hangover.

"How are you doing that?" She asked as he continued for a while.

"We all have secrets, do we not?" He smirked.

"I told you my biggest secret," Vienna said. Loki moved his fingers away from her head and sat back down next to her on the couch. The television quietly buzzed in the background.

"I am not who you may think I am," Loki began.

"You are the God of Mischief? I knew it!" She grinned. Loki smirked.

"Indeed I am," He said. Vienna's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding right? I mean, you aren't really him are you?" She asked.

"Why would I lie to you, unless of course I am the God of Mischief and lies?" Loki asked, grinning wickedly. Vienna didn't move, she remained, mouth agape, staring at Loki.

"I- I, are you sure?" She stuttered. Loki simply nodded.

"I am going to feel like the biggest idiot if you are joking," Vienna said "If you are the god, prove it," She challenged.

"I believe I just did," Loki chuckled.

"When?" Vienna asked.

"Is your headache not gone?" He asked.

Vienna touched her head, as if the action would give her an answer. It was then that she realised the answer.

"Did you use magic?" She asked, surprised.

"I did, well, what little is left," He scoffed. Vienna sat up right and turned to face him completely.

"If you are the Norse god Loki, why are you here?" Vienna asked "Shouldn't you be living it up in Asguard?" Loki frowned as the unwanted memory flashed through his mind

_"I Odin Allfather, hereby take from you your power, your strength," Odin boomed, sucking the magic out of his adopted son's body "You are to remain on Midgard, realm of the mortals, until you learn to respect and treat them as equals," His voice rang out through the newly rebuilt Bifrost_

_"Oh, just like you treated me so equally to Thor?" Loki retorted, spitting the words with venom._

_"I loved you both equally, my son, you must learn from your punishment and see truth," Odin said, rather mellow considering his usual booming voice. He then zapped Loki with a blot of lightening, pushing him into the portal that would send him to Earth, much the way it did when Thor was banished._

"Loki?" Vienna asked, pulling Loki from his memories.

"I was cast out," Loki said, he dreaded the next question, the one simple word she would ask next. It was inevitable.

"Why?" Vienna asked. Loki looked away, down at the floor.

"For, reason that I do not wish for you to know right now," He said quietly, without any emotion.

Vienna shrugged "If its issues with you father I get why you don't want to talk it out," She said. Loki snapped his head to meet her gaze.

_How does she know?_ He thought. Vienna could see the questioning expression written all over his face. She shrugged.

"You mentioned a while ago that you were having family problems and your father sent you away?" She said, jogging his memory.

"Ah, yes," Loki nodded. Vienna was hoping to hear more about it, but Loki wasn't going to open up to her anytime soon.

Vienna went to bed early that night. She couldn't help but think about who Loki actually was.

_The God of Mischief._

Vienna immediately opened her laptop and Google searched 'Loki'. She read for hours of legends and myths based on Loki and other Asguardian folk.

"Thor came to Earth?" Vienna asked herself in a whisper. She read about how Thor had helped the _Avengers_ when the alien army attacked New York. _Why would an Asguardian help out a team of humans?_ Vienna thought, she then tried to search who the villain was that led the attack. _No results found._ Vienna shut down her laptop after a while and lay in her bed.

She kept thinking about what she had read about the attack on New York and why Thor would have helped the Avengers defeat the aliens. _Thor was Loki's brother, if Thor was in a fight, wouldn't Loki be with him? _It hit her then.

_What if Loki was the one leading the attack on New York?_


	10. Chapter 10

Here's capter ten, read and review! Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:

Loki didn't know what to do with the mortal woman.

_She knows who I am now, perhaps I can use her… no, the Allfather will not bring me home if I am cruel to this pathetic mortal_ Loki growled, he hated that he was surrounded by mortals, Vienna was an exception but she was still mortal, but she was kind to him. Loki couldn't control his thoughts, he couldn't rest, he wanted to go and tell Vienna everything, but then he would look weak right?

Loki tossed and turned in the mortal bed. It was tiny and hard, he wanted so badly to be back in his own gigantic, plush bed. _Be nice to the mortal for a little longer, the Allfather will have to bring you home soon_ Loki thought to himself. He began to regret all that he did to this mortal planet, all he wanted now was to home, to see his mother; could she still be his mother? Loki had no quarrel with Frigga, she loved him, raised him, she didn't put him second.

The god of mischief then let his thoughts wander back to the mortal, Vienna. She could easily be mistaken for an Aesir, she was beautiful and she was smart; Loki liked that. _What if she finds out it was me that led the Chitauri? She already knows enough about the attack, it killed people she knew, and she would think me a monster for actions that weren't entirely mine._ Loki didn't want Vienna to hate him; he liked the mortal, which was peculiar for him. Loki wanted this mortal to like him, he wanted this mortal to know him, but he was afraid of what she would think, he didn't want to be on bad terms with her because she might then kick him out and he would have nowhere to stay. Loki pondered on what to do until the early hours of the morning.

Vienna woke the next morning already submerged in thought. _If Loki is the one who led the alien attack, then why is he not being punished for it? Why hasn't he hurt me yet? Will he hurt me? He is very stubborn and demanding sometimes, but that can be expected form a 'god', a royal god._ Vienna wondered whether or not to confront Loki about the attack on New York, although because he is the god of lies he might not tell the truth… Vienna decided to take whatever the day brought at her, if the question somehow popped up in conversation, then so be it.

"Good morning," Vienna smiled as naturally as possible when she came out of her room. Loki had made her coffee. Vienna took the mug he held out for her and sat down on one of the stools.

"How did you sleep? I heard you get up a lot last night," Vienna said, trying to make conversation.

"I didn't have the best sleep, but I will be fine," Loki nodded.

"Well, I guess gods don't really get that tired right?" Vienna smirked and sipped her coffee. Loki just grimaced.

"My powers were stripped from me when I was banished; I have only enough to heal myself if I were to be severely wounded," He said.

"That must suck," Vienna sighed.

"Indeed it does," Loki nodded, sipping his coffee. Vienna looked up at him and then back down at the brown liquid in her mug.

"If you have only a little bit of magic or power or whatever, then why how did you clear my headache so easily?" She asked. Loki turned to look at her, his expression unreadable.

"I am not like everyone else in my realm, a lot of Asguardians look like normal humans, but more godly and powerful than you Midgardians," Loki gestured to Vienna "However, I was stolen from a different realm where everyone looks like what you would imagine as a monster," He explained.

"So, you really look like a big hairy beast with razor sharp teeth, gnarly claws, purple spikes covering you back and yellow eyes?" Vienna asked, a grin plastered across her face. Loki laughed and shook his head.

"No, I am a frost giant; a blue monster with red eyes," Loki frowned.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Vienna shrugged.

"You say that now, but if you ever saw one you would be terrified," Loki sighed. Vienna shook her head.

"Would you show me?" Vienna asked. Loki shook his head.

"I do not wish for you to hate me," Loki sighed.

"I wouldn't hate you; in fact, I don't hate anyone, hate just makes things bad and depressing, why hate when there are better things to do with you time?" Vienna asked rhetorically. Loki thought that was a rather brilliant idea. Why should he continue to hate? It is only dragging him down and making him tired.

"You are an intriguing woman Vienna, I hope you realise that; but I do think you will be rather disgusted if I reveal my true form to you," Loki sighed. Vienna rolled her eyes.

"There is hardly anything that disgusts me Loki, the only things that I can think of off the top of my head are people spitting on the ground and not being able to flush a public toilet," She nodded. Loki sighed. "Please, just show me," Vienna sighed. Loki nodded and stood away from her, so that he was now in the middle of the living room.

Vienna instantly felt the room chill but kept her eyes on Loki. He began to turn… blue. His eyes red, strange markings appeared on his forehead. Vienna's mouth dropped, she stood up and walked closer to him.

"Are you not repulsed?" Loki asked; anger in his voice. Vienna shook her head.

"Why would I be repulsed? This is amazing!" She smiled, she reached out to touch his face but Loki flinched away.

"Do not touch me, my skin will burn you," Loki sighed and his skin began to fade back to its usual white shade.

"Why would you burn me?" Vienna asked, still looking at the god in awe.

"Because Frost Giants are cold monsters, one touch will give, what Midgardians call, frost bite," Loki explained.

"That is awesome! This is rather embarrassing for me to say, but you looked beautiful, Loki," Vienna blushed. Loki smirked, but it instantly faded. How could she think his Jotun form was beautiful?

"You are no monster Loki, monsters are created, not born, you obviously can't help that you are a… frost giant, but that doesn't mean you are a monster, just because you look different," Vienna shrugged and sat back down on her stool. Loki moved to stand next to her.

"Thank you for those kind words," Loki smiled.

"You're welcome," Vienna smiled "But, there is one thing I have to ask you," She spoke, sipping her now cold coffee.

"And what is that?" Loki asked. Vienna sighed and turned to look at him.

"Did you lead the alien attack in New York? I was doing some research last night and it seemed odd that your brother, Thor, came to help the Avengers, yet you didn't… I might be concluding nonsense, but it seemed suspicious," Vienna said. Loki sighed and nodded.

"I did lead the attack on New York, but I was not in my right state of mind," Loki looked away, out the window on the other side of the room. Vienna's mouth dropped open and then closed. She shrugged.

"Well hey, we all have bad days, I'm not going to tell you what a horrible bad thing that was and how many people died, including some of my friends, and other innocent civilians because I'm sure you know what an incredibly stupid mistake it was right?" Vienna asked. Loki nodded.

"I was being controlled by an energy source called the tesseract and this other horrible being, if I could turn back time and stop it from happening then I would, but I can't," He sighed. Vienna smiled.

"Just as long as you don't do it again, you are fine with me, I don't like dwelling on the past," Vienna said.

"Do you not care that I was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians? That I destroyed almost an entire city?" Loki asked, disgusted with himself.

"Of course I care, I mean it was terrible, but things happen that you can't change and if you were being controlled then I guess you aren't entirely to blame, just think of the future instead of the past because you can't change the past, but you can make sure your future is better and all that happy la- la stuff right?" Vienna smirked and jumped off her stool. She rinsed her mug in the sink and then turned back to Loki.

"So, what do gods usually do when they are kicked out?" She asked, twisting strands of hair in her fingers. Loki smirked down at his cup and then shrugged.

"Well, I feel like going to the beach, I want to collect some shells and make a shell curtain," Vienna said, pushing away from the bench and walking towards the hall.

"You collect shells?" Loki chuckled.

"Yes, don't judge, I like making weird things from weird items," Vienna grinned and disappeared to her room "I plan to leave in ten minutes, if you are coming then you better be ready!" She called out.

Loki shook his head and chuckled. _Strange woman_

The beach was calm when Vienna and Loki arrived. The sun was out, but not many people were sunbathing, it was mainly old people walking their dogs.

"If you see any strange looking shells, pick them up and put them in my bag, but make sure not to touch anything that looks squishy, it will probably be a jellyfish," Vienna warned.

"I doubt any Midgardian creature could harm me," Loki scoffed. Vienna rolled her eyes.

"Jellyfish aren't merciful creatures, even a 'god' like you will probably feel their sting," She said and began to walk down the beach. Vienna collected a lot of shells; Loki just watched her and took in the scenery of the beach.

"Are you to godly to collect shells with me?" Vienna smirked as she looked at Loki. Loki peeled his eyes away from the ocean and looked at her with a, You-know-I-am, look. Vienna rolled her eyes and continued to search for pretty shells.

Loki found it hard to keep his eyes off the mortal woman, she had amazing figure, and shown off by the bathing suit she wore that revealed her stomach. She had worn shorts, which Loki thought women should never wear, but they showed her legs nicely. Loki thought that the mortal had an amazing figure.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Vienna called out. Loki looked up at Vienna's face, realising that she had caught him looking at her.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked, confused by the mortal reference.

"You keep staring at me, pictures last forever, I won't," She smirked, slowing her pace so they now walked side by side. Vienna carried a material bag that was almost full with shells.

"You have a lot of shells already," Loki said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I need heaps because a lot of them will break when I try to put a hole in them," Vienna said, squinting her eyes due to the brightness off the sun.

"Do all mortals partake in shell collecting?" Loki asked. Vienna shook her head.

"Not all, I just like doing new things," She shrugged. Loki nodded; Vienna was by far the most interesting mortal he had ever met in all his experiences on Midgard.

"I think I might go for a swim," Vienna said, eyeing up the water.

"What are you looking for?" Loki asked when Vienna didn't pull her gaze away from the ocean for a while.

"Rips, I don't want to get caught in one when there is not many people around," Vienna said, still gazing at the water.

"What is this _rip_ you speak of?" Loki asked, following Vienna's gaze to the ocean.

"It's a current that pulls you out to sea if you get caught in it, sometimes it is very short and will take you a few metres and other times it can be very large and take you out a kilometre or so," Vienna said.

"How do you know how to spot this current?" Loki asked.

"Look for calm spots of water, a rip is usually dangerous because people try to swim them but get tired and drown. If you ever get caught in a rip, try to swim parallel to the shore, never swim against the current. If you can't escape it because it is too strong, just let it carry you out, then when the current weakens, swim away from it," Vienna explained.

"We don't swim in the oceans of Asguard, they are far too wild," Loki chuckled.

"Where do you swim?" Vienna asked, turning her head to look at Loki.

"Usually in the palace pools, or a river if we are out on a ridiculous hunt," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't like the outdoors very much?" Vienna asked.

"I prefer to stay inside and practice my magic, when I was on Asguard of course, but I did enjoy swimming in the grand lakes behind the palace," Loki said.

"This Asguard place sounds pretty cool," Vienna smirked.

"It is much like Midgard, except it is a lot cleaner and more pure and beautiful," Loki explained. Vienna gasped in fake shock.

"Loki, the god of mischief and lies saying something is beautiful? How rare!" Vienna laughed. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Indeed it is rare, only a few things are beautiful in the universe," Loki smirked.

"And what might they be?" Vienna asked, returning her gaze to the ocean.

"Magic, Asgard, the Bifrost is rather magnificent as well," Loki said; looking to Vienna who was double checking the water was safe.

_And you._


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is the second chapter up today, I had to get it done! So here it is :) Enjoy x_**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Loki killed innocent people, although he wasn't in his right state of mind, he was a god, but not just any god, he was the god of mischief and lies, so why did Vienna feel this way about him? Each day she spent in his presence she felt more and more attracted to him.

Vienna sat quietly in her room, drilling small holes in the shells and then attaching the ones that didn't break to a thin string. Vienna was concentrating so hard on trying not to break the shells, that she didn't notice Loki's presence standing in front of her.

"You seem eager to finish this tonight," Loki said, his voice deep and amazing, giving Vienna goose bumps.

"Yeah, well when I set my mind to something I won't stop until it's done," She said, not looking up at him, knowing that if she did she would blush.

"Determination is a great thing, but you should eat," Loki said.

"I've almost finished this, I will eat soon," Vienna said, threading the string through a shell. Loki shrugged.

"It's your health," He said and turned to leave. Vienna's stomach rumbled. She sighed.

"Ok fine, let's go get some takeaway, I don't feel like cooking," Vienna said, sliding off her bed and pulling on a pair of brown boots.

Vienna and Loki sat with full stomachs on the couch in front of the TV.

"I think I'm going to explode," Vienna groaned.

"I doubt you would explode, you would throw up first," Loki smirked. Vienna laughed.

"Oh great," she smirked. Vienna pulled her legs up onto the couch and looked over to Loki, he was smiling, a genuine smile.

"You know, for _the god of lies_ you seem really nice, occasionally demanding and arrogant but nice," Vienna smiled. Loki looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Just because I am a god and my title doesn't mean that I have to be cruel and viscous," He smirked.

"I know, it's good," Vienna said, turning her head back to the TV; although she didn't pay much attention to what was on. After a few minutes, Loki spoke.

"I think I want to change," he said. Vienna looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"You were saying earlier that you don't like to dwell on the past, that you would rather focus on the future and not hate; I want that," Loki said, truly "I don't want to hate anymore, especially not people who were so important in my life, I don't want to dwell on past events anymore and hold grudges, I want to move on from all of that," Loki said "Like you said earlier, why hate, it wastes time and all you get out of it is tiredness and depression" He added. Vienna nodded and turned her whole body to face him.

"Loki, if you don't want to hate anymore, then just let it go, let all the anger and sadness of your past go because you don't need it anymore," Vienna smiled. Loki nodded and returned the smile.

"I must thank you, Vienna, even though it will take some time to let go of my past, you have shown me how important it is to do so," Loki said "You are happy, are you not? Because you don't hate," He asked. Vienna nodded.

"My life isn't the best, but it is a lot better than it could be," She said. Loki shuffled closer to her.

"This could very well be the turning point in my life," He grinned. Loki felt excited; he hadn't felt excited about anything since before he fell from the rainbow bridge, perhaps since he was a boy.

"So what will happen now?" Vienna asked. Loki looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Vienna shrugged.

"Well, now that you know you want to get rid of your hatred, how are you going to do that? Where are you going to start?" Vienna asked.

"Well, I have already started," Loki said, thinking…

"What do you mean?" Vienna asked.

"Well, I had an immense hatred for Midgardians, but I don't hate you, in fact I have grown to really like you and I have no reason to hate the humans for they have done nothing to me," Loki said.

"Well, I'm glad I am liked by someone," Vienna laughed "I don't have many friends," She shrugged.

"Nor do I," Loki smirked "You are probably one of my only friends at the moment," He smiled.

_Friend zoned… great_ Vienna thought _hold on, what's he doing?_

Loki leaned in closer to Vienna and placed a kiss on her cheek.

_Never mind, it was just a kind gesture_ Vienna still couldn't help blushing. Loki was sitting really close to her now, she liked it…

They sat in silence for a while longer, the television buzzing quietly in the background occasionally laughing at something on TV but sitting contently in silence. Loki thought it weak to open up so much to Vienna, but he felt good in doing so. He really did want to change for the better, he wanted to rid his feelings of sadness and anger and leave his past behind. Vienna was his turning point; she was the whole reason behind. As he looked up at her, staring back at him, he realised that he needed this mortal, he couldn't let her go.

Loki looked to Vienna who was sitting close to him, staring at the television with a blank expression on her face.

"Thank you, Vienna, for everything," He said solemnly. Vienna looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some use, you're welcome, Loki," She said.

"I might go to bed now, we both have work in the morning unfortunately," Vienna sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Goodnight," She smiled and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a cool hand on her wrist. She looked back down to find Loki looking up at her; he looked so innocent and handsome. He then stood up, he towered over Vienna.

Loki suddenly crashed his lips upon Vienna's, when she registered what was happening she kissed him back. Loki snaked his hands up to cup Vienna's face.

"Goodnight, Vienna," Loki smirked mischievously when he broke the kiss after a few minutes. Vienna looked lost; she just nodded and began to walk towards the hallway, looking back over her shoulder at Loki. _What just happened?_

When Vienna got to her room she felt all giddy and happy inside, she wanted to scream out in joy at what just happened but she controlled herself. She wasn't some little school girl with a crush, she was a grown woman, but that didn't stop her school girl feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am thinking about posting this story on Tumblr, I would like to know your thoughts on this :) Yes or no? Read and review! x**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Loki was tempted to kiss Vienna again, he wanted so badly to be able to feel her lips against his, they were so delicate and luscious he needed to control himself. Loki had never kissed a woman like that before and he wanted so badly to do it again, he would do it again.

Loki knew that because of all he had just revealed to Vienna and that he told her of his regret, the Allfather was sure to bring him back to Asgard now; but what about Vienna? He had grown attached to this woman, she may be mortal but she is an extraordinary mortal. How would Loki bring her to Asgard though? Would she be granted immortality to be with him? Did she even want to be with him?

* * *

Vienna woke up the next morning with a happy glow. Her stomach screamed excitement. She got up and took a shower. Vienna dried her long blonde hair and pinned it up nicely, she even added a little makeup to her eyes.

"Good morning," Vienna smiled as she walked into the kitchen, Loki was sitting on one of the stools eating a bowl of fruit salad. He didn't like cereal; apparently it tastes like soggy cardboard.

"Good morn to you," He nodded. Vienna made herself a coffee and picked out a nice red apple form the fruit basket on the bench.

"So, are you ready for a great morning of work?" Vienna sighed, remembering that they were due at the bookstore in half an hour. Loki nodded.

"I don't know if you can really call being at that tiny bookstore work," Loki mused "Hardly anyone comes in and you can read all you want," He added.

"Yeah, but hey, it's money," Vienna shrugged and finished off her drink. She set the mug down in the sink as Loki rinsed off his bowl.

"What was that last night?" Vienna asked; leaning against the kitchen island and crossing hers arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, smirking.

"You kissed me," Vienna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, it was enjoyable was it not?" Loki asked, turning to face her with a grin. Vienna nodded.

"It was, but why? Why did you kiss me?" She asked. Loki smirked and moved closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Is it not what you do when you have feelings for someone? If you did not like it, I will not do it again, you have my word," Loki said.

"You have feelings for me?" Vienna asked, raising her eyebrows even higher. She got the butterfly feeling in her stomach, she felt like her chest was going to explode with pure joy, but she only let out a slight smile.

"Indeed," Loki answered, moving one of his hands to stroke her pink cheek.

"B-but you're a god, w-why would you like a mortal like me?" Vienna asked, closing her eyes at his gentle caresses on her cheek.

"That does not mean I cannot like you, I am turning my life around remember? You are a very intriguing woman, Vienna," Loki smirked and leant down to place a small kiss on her lips before moving away.

"We must be going, I do believe the bookstore is supposed to open in ten minutes," He smirked as he walked back down the hallway.

They spent most of the day at the small bookstore, reading, hardly talking. There was one customer who came in throughout the entirety of their shift.

"Nadine will be here soon to take over the night shift, what do you want to have for dinner?" Vienna asked as she walked through the aisles and put books back in their proper place.

"I do not mind," Loki said, following her down the aisle.

"Well, I feel like pasta, is that ok with you?" Vienna asked, briefly looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Yes it is fine," Loki said. Vienna stopped suddenly in her tracks, causing Loki to almost walk into her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning back to face him.

"I am talking to you, do you not wish for us to speak?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"No, I mean, why are you following me around here don't you have something else to do?" Vienna asked.

"I put my half of the books in their correct places and now I am enjoying making your cheeks redden," He grinned. Vienna cursed her cheeks for instantly colouring. She turned away and put the last book in its place when Loki snaked an arm around her waist.

"Do I make you embarrassed?" He purred in her ear.

"No," Vienna said, just above a whisper.

"Then why are you turning away from me?" He asked. Vienna turned in his arms to face him.

"Why are you interested in me, Loki? Is it because I am able to move water? You seemed rather satisfied with it," Vienna frowned. Loki shook his head and laughed after thinking about what she had said for a moment.

"You are an amazing woman, Vienna, you do not realise it," Loki said "Yes, your ability to move liquid is rather strange and different, but you, my dear, are divine not only in body but in mind. I was captivated by what you said last night and how you helped me realise myself, you are my turning point, Vienna, the pinnacle of my life and I wish for you to remain in it, if you will allow me to have you," Loki said. Vienna stood in his embrace for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"Well, my life isn't exactly going anywhere great at the moment so why not," Vienna smiled "This could be fun," She added. Loki smiled, when he realised that she accepted to be with him. He leant down and kissed her deeply, just as the doorbell tinkled.

"Hello, Vienna?" Nadine called. Vienna quickly broke out of the kiss and rushed to the counter.

"Hi, we've tidied the place up and there weren't many customers so you will probably be able to close early," Vienna said to the brunette who was now taking her place on the stool behind the counter.

"Great!" Nadine smiled. Vienna moved to get her bag from the small coat room behind the counter. Loki had surfaced from behind the shelves and was now waiting for Vienna by the door.

"See ya, Nadine!" Vienna smiled as she passed the counter and hurried over to the door.

"Bye bye," Nadine smiled.

"Well, I'm happy that you want to be with me; I've had feelings for you for a while," Vienna laughed.

"Have you just?" Loki smirked.

"Yeah, well it's not every day a hot god saves you from being abused by some drunk men in an alley and then ends up staying in your apartment," Vienna said.

"Yes, well it is unusual to be attracted to a mortal that could be very well mistaken for an Aesir, who has a very strong mind set and is able to move water," Loki laughed.

"What is an Aesir?" Vienna asked "I didn't read about them," She added.

"They are the people who live on Asgard, a pure and beautiful race of people," Loki sighed. He was not Aesir.

"Oh, well I don't mind who I am," Vienna smirked.

"That is good," Loki said. They were quiet for the rest of the way back to the apartment. The sun was still in the only thing in the sky, there were no clouds and summer was good.

"Well, I don't particularly want to waste a good sunny day, how about we go for a walk or sit outside in the sun?" Vienna asked as she poured herself a glass of water. She made little water bubbles and using her hand she directed the water to her mouth.

"You will burn," Loki said.

"Not if I put sun block on," Vienna laughed.

"Well, I'm going to sit outside and finish off my shell thing," Vienna shrugged and walked to her room. She returned moments later with a small bag that contained the shells she collected, at the beach, some wire and the things she needed to put holes in them.

Loki didn't follow her outside at first; instead he sat on a stool and rested his head on the bench top.

_Being a mortal is draining my energy, bring me home Allfather!_ Loki whined in his mind. He wanted to go home, to have his powers and strength restored.

_What about Vienna? Would I be able to bring her as well?_ Loki wanted to take Vienna away from this mortal planet, she deserved better than to work at a puny bookstore, she could spend her time learning more about her ability to move water, she could spend her time reading in the royal library about other realms and species, she could discover the beauties of Asguard, the beauty of other realms, rather than being stuck here. She could be free.

"You've decided to join me?" Vienna asked, concentrating on looping a thin wire through a tiny hole in a twisted shell.

"Indeed, I would like to speak with you," Loki said, hesitantly sitting on the concrete steps outside the apartment door.

"'Bout what?" Vienna asked, briefly looking over to him and then back down at her shells.

"I don't know how much longer it will be until my- the Allfather returns me to Asgard, it could be days, it could be months, perhaps even years if he hasn't seen a significant change," Loki said.

"Where are you going with this Loki?" Vienna asked, still concentrating on her shells.

"If I return, I would like you to come with me," Loki said. Vienna stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Is that even possible?" She asked, almost shocked.

"Yes, if the Allfather grants you permission, I will have to beg him," Loki chuckled.

"I can't really just get up and leave to another realm, I sort of have a life here," Vienna said.

"Yes, but what will you do with your life? Work at that bookstore?" Loki asked.

"When I finish university I may be able to become an astronomer," Vienna shrugged.

"Midgardian astronomers sit behind a screen all day long, surely that won't be any fun, you like to be outdoors, do you not?" Loki asked.

"I do," Vienna agreed.

"If you come to Asgard with me, you would be able to be outdoors all you want, you could do anything you want, If you wish to be indoors, we have an enthralling library," Loki said "You could learn all about space and time and the nine realms," He added.

"I guess it could be interesting, I guess I should take the offer while it still stands eh?" Vienna smirked.

"When I am allowed to return, I will beg the Allfather for you to be granted entrance to Asgard; otherwise I will remain here on Midgard with you," Loki smiled. Vienna put down her shells and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"You are becoming extremely kind," Vienna laughed.

"You are the change in me," Loki said.

* * *

"He is showing a great change in his perspective of the universe, this woman has made him realise what life is like without hatred, much like Thor realised how to handle situations by thinking about them before taking action," Odin spoke to his wife.

"Will you bring him home, my love? I miss our son dearly," Frigga sighed. Odin turned to face his wife in their large golden chambers.

"He wishes to bring the mortal here," Odin sighed. Frigga smiled lovingly.

"Do you think he has found love?" She asked hopefully. Odin sighed and turned back to look out over Asgard through the large window.

"Perhaps, she has been a large influence on his change in mind and I fear that to separate them would bring more harm than good to our son and to our family," Odin said.

"My love, you must bring her here; I wish to meet the woman whom has changed our son for the better, who sees him for who he is," Frigga said, standing by her husband's side.

"He has shown her his true form," Odin said. Frigga gasped.

"I certainly hope she didn't cower, there is certainly nothing to be afraid of," Frigga said a little defensively. Odin chuckled.

"She did not cower, in fact, she tried to touch his face," He said "She even said he looked _beautiful_ in jotun form," He added.

"You must bring grant her access to Asgard," Frigga said happily.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Vienna was happy, Loki wasn't being obnoxious and demanding, he was being kind and rather protective. He had almost beheaded a man who accidently knocked into Vienna on the street. Vienna just thought that he was trying to look out for her so she didn't get hurt.

Vienna sat across from the god in the diner, sipping coffee and nibbling on hot chips. Something outside caught her eye; a large black SUV pulled upright outside the window of the table Vienna and Loki were sat at. The SUV was heavily tinted, which was strange, because most cars aren't tinted that much; it reminded Vienna of a vampire car.

Two men got out of the SUV; they were wearing black suites and sunglasses. It was cloudy. The two suited men stood at each end of the large vehicle whilst two more men got out of the back of the car. The first was a blonde man who looked like he just came out of the forties and the second a man that Vienna saw all over the television. Tony Stark.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked, following Vienna's gaze out the window. Loki growled.

"What? Do you know them?" Vienna asked. Loki nodded and stood up.

"I think we should go," He said as the two men walked in the entrance of the diner.

"Why?" Vienna asked, standing up from the table like Loki.

"Reindeer games, is that you?" Tony Stark grinned and walked over to Loki and Vienna. Loki glared at the man, but didn't speak to him.

"Who might you be?" Tony Stark asked, looking to Vienna.

"Vienna Harrison," Vienna smiled and shook the man's hand he had extended. Loki almost growled when they touched.

"Tony Stark," Tony Stark smiled back.

"Do you know who this man is, ma'am?" The blonde man standing next to Tony Stark asked.

"Yes, but I don't know who you are," Vienna raised her eyebrow. Loki smirked. The blonde man nodded and stepped forward, extending his hand.

"My apologies, miss, I'm Steve Rogers," He said. Vienna shook his hand.

"Do you believe in aliens, Miss Harrison?" Tony Stark asked, sitting at the table Loki and Vienna had not long ago occupied.

"Look, I know who Loki is and what he has done and don't worry, he isn't out on another quest to take over the world," Vienna rolled her eyes. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers looked at each other in confusion and then back at Vienna.

"We really must be going now," Vienna said and grabbed Loki's arm. She knew who the men were. They were the avengers, Vienna knew Tony Stark was Iron Man because he is plastered all over the TV and she could guess that Steve Rogers was Captain America from the size of his body.

"No, please, sit with us, we have loads to talk about," Stark smirked.

"I have things to do, busy, busy, busy," Vienna sighed "It was nice to meet you Mr Stark and Mr Rogers, but I'm afraid we have to go now," she said and pulled Loki out the door.

"Wow, most women usually swoon whenever I'm around," Tony chuckled. Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Why are they here?" Vienna asked, walking with Loki in tow at a rapid pace down the street.

"I am confused as well, I thought the Allfather sent me to a place where none of those people would find me," Loki frowned.

"Well, there are cameras everywhere, there's no doubt they are watching your every move right now," Vienna sighed. She looked over her shoulder before crossing the road, but found that the black SUV had been rolling slowly behind the two of them. Vienna stubbornly stopped in the middle of the road, in front of the black SUV and glared at it. The large black vehicle stopped five metres from where she stood and sat idle. Vienna didn't like being followed and having her private life snooped through.

"Come on, glaring won't do you any good," Loki smirked at her stubbornness.

"I do not want people to follow me, it's rude," Vienna said as Loki pulled her across the last half of the street when cars began to beep from behind the SUV.

They continued down the street with the SUV following at a distance behind them.

"Let's not go back to the apartment, I don't want them to know where I live," Vienna said as they turned around a corner, only to find that Tony Stark was leaning against the side of the brick building a few metres away from them.

"You know, it's dangerous to stand in the middle of the road like you did," He said, looking up at her.

"Then quit following us, it's rude," Vienna glowered. Tony Stark pushed himself off the wall and slowly began to walk towards them.

"What's rude is not sitting down when someone offers to talk," Stark retorted.

"It was an offer, I didn't have to take it if I didn't want to," Vienna snapped.

"What if I was offering for reindeer games to talk?" He shrugged.

"I very much doubt he would take you up on that offer," Vienna smirked. She could feel Loki grinning away behind her.

"Come now, we only want to speak," A familiar voice said from behind them. It was Steve Rogers. The SUV had pulled up on the opposite side of the road, the two men in black suits holding open the doors.

"I don't get into cars with strange men," Vienna said.

"I'm not strange," Stark whined.

"Miss, we need to ask you a few questions, this man you are with is not form around here and he has done some bad things recently," Steve said, crossing his large arms over his equally large chest.

"Look, I know who he is, where he comes from and what he has done and frankly I don't really care," Vienna chuckled at their persistence "Not anymore, it is in the past and you should all get over it as I have," She said.

"It's not that simple," Steve said. Vienna stood sideways so she could watch what both men were doing. She was surprised how quiet Loki was being.

"I understand that, but you can't just waltz up to someone and demand to talk to them and then follow them in a ridiculously dark tinted SUV and then basically try to get them to get into your car," Vienna frowned "It's creepy and doesn't work," She added.

"All we want to do it talk, miss," Steve said. Vienna wasn't buying it.

"I don't want to talk, so if you will excuse us and STOP following us, we will be leaving now," Vienna frowned and grabbed Loki's hand. She led him past Stark and further down the street.

"Why didn't you speak at all back there?" Vienna asked when they came to a park.

"I thought you were doing a rather good job of putting them in their place, I was simply enjoying it," Loki smirked. Vienna noticed that the sky began to get darker, was that thunder she heard?

"Here he is," Loki murmured, with a small smile.

"Who?" Vienna asked, just as a tall man dressed in heavy looking silver armour and a rich red cape landed in front of them.

"Him," Loki smirked, looking to the man. He was blonde and blue eyed, he also carried a large hammer. Vienna guessed that the man was Thor, judging by the way he pulled Loki into a strong bear hug.

"Brother, it is good to see you again!" The man boomed, releasing Loki with a huge jolly grin on his face.

"And you brother, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I came to sort out the man of iron, to tell him why you are here," Thor said, he looked to Vienna "My apologise milady, I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder," Thor smiled and pulled Vienna's hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I'm, Vienna," Vienna smiled and curtsied a little, since they were being fancy. Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's shoulders firmly.

"Brother, our father wants you to come home! He has seen a change in you, much like the change I made when I was banished," He grinned. Loki looked shocked and happy at the same time. Vienna guessed that banishment must be the way their father sorts out his children.

"Thor, come to collect the lie smith?" Stark asked. Vienna turned around and glared at Tony.

"Did I not make myself clear when I asked you not to follow us?" She growled.

"Yeah, but I don't listen sweetie," Tony smirked and looked back to Thor.

"My brother was sent here as punishment by our father to learn his mistakes and redeem himself," Thor said, walking closer to Stark.

"And you let him live with this civilian?" Steve asked. _Great, let's all not listen to Vienna! _

"What if he harmed her?" Steve added.

"He saved her from mortals who were going to abuse her," Thor said. How did he know that? Vienna thought.

"Is this true?" Steve asked, looking toward Vienna. Vienna nodded.

"Yeah, I gave him a place to stay for the night and ended up letting him remain permanently since I had a spear room," Vienna shrugged.

"Why couldn't you have told us that from the beginning?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Would you have believed me?" Vienna retorted.

"No," Tony said.

"Then that's why," Vienna shrugged.

"So are you here to take him home?" Steve asked, bored.

"My father says he is to return with me," Thor grinned, looking to his brother. Vienna looked around the park, wondering what the public would make of this whole ordeal, and then she noticed the men standing an equal distance apart from each other surrounding the small park. How many people were after Loki?

"Well, I'm not trying to be rude but would you take him and go? S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to bring him in, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," Tony said. Loki turned to Thor.

"What of Vienna? Will she be granted access to Asgard?" Loki asked, hopefully. Thor grinned at him.

"Indeed she will be, our father wants to meet her," Thor said. Vienna was shocked; she didn't actually think she would be able to go to Asgard.

"You aren't really stealing one of our beautiful mortals are you?" Tony sighed, gesturing to Vienna. Loki ignored him and turned to Vienna.

"Will you come with me to Asgard?" He asked, smiling. Vienna nodded and returned the smile.

"Of course!" She said. Tony threw his hands up in defeat and began to walk away. Steve remained where he was. "Is it alright if I go back to the apartment and tidy up? I don't want to leave it in a mess, I hate returning to mess," Vienna laughed.

_She wants to return?_ Loki inwardly sighed.

"Yes of course," Thor smiled and began to walk with her back down the path. Loki followed behind as Vienna and his brother spoke to each other.

"Well, it is good to see you again Thor," Steve said, extending his hand to Thor as they stopped by the SUV.

"And you, Steve Rogers," Thor nodded and shook Steve's hand. Tony just leaned against the SUV bonnet.

"See ya," He called out as they left the park.

* * *

Vienna, Loki and Thor returned to Vienna's apartment. It wasn't messy, so Vienna didn't have to tidy up, but she wanted to pack some things before they left for Asgard.

"How long will I be in Asgard for?" Vienna asked as she cleared her bench. Loki and Thor took a seat awkwardly on the couch.

"A very long time, lady Vienna," Thor smiled happily.

"Ok, so should I pack all my stuff?" Vienna asked.

"You may bring whatever you please, but everything you need will be provided for you," Thor said. Loki sat quiet on the couch, watching Vienna try to control her excitement. Vienna walked off down the hallway to her room.

"Will you be bringing your mortal woman to Asgard?" Loki asked.

"I have been trying to ask father if he will allow Jane access, but I believe he would rather me have an Asgardian wife," Thor sighed.

"Yes, well Asguardians will think it improper for a mortal to become queen," Loki chuckled "But that should not matter in the slightest," He added.

"Indeed, I will keep pursuing father to grant her access," Thor said determinedly.

Vienna Grabbed a large sports bag from her wardrobe. She used to play hockey for her high school so she needed large bags to carry all her gear. Luckily she didn't have too many possessions, so they would all almost fit in one bag.

Vienna jammed all her clothes in the bag, along with her jewellery, makeup and the two pairs of shoes she currently owned. She then went into the bathroom and packed all her toiletries, making sure she had a few pairs of razors, she didn't know if Asguardians shaved their legs or not.

"Alright, I'm packed," Vienna said, dropping her arms to her side, her heavy bag sitting on her shoulder.

"Shall we depart then?" Thor asked merrily. Vienna nodded and Loki stood up, standing close to Vienna. The three of them went outside, after Vienna locked the apartment and made sure everything was turned off.

"Heimdall open the bifrost," Thor called out as they stood in the middle of the empty street. Vienna was thankful that she lived in a small town with hardly any people; otherwise the public would be giving them strange looks.

"You must stay as still as possible until we are in Asgard," Loki said "Hold on to me," Vienna did so, wrapping her arms tightly around Loki, he held her waist with one arm and in a flash of bright colours they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Vienna is in Asgard! Thank you to those who are following this story and reviewing it :) Hopefully my writing skills will improve and I can make it more ineresting! I have begun writing another Loki fic called An unknown future, I had the idea bouncing around in my head and needed to get it out, check it out though and tell me what you think x  
Tell me what you think of this story aswell though! :P_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

It was all over in seconds. Vienna dropped to her knees the moment her feet were on solid ground, she almost felt like she was going to throw up.

Vienna regained herself after a minute or two and looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful. They were in a golden dome building with intricate architecture. She noticed a man dressed in gold armour pulling a sword from a strange looking podium, the man was huge! Vienna knew that she was definitely not on Earth anymore.

Vienna felt a cool arm wrap around her middle and pull her to her feet. Loki. He stood beside her and held her close to him to stop her from falling over. Vienna's gaze kept darting around the dome, it was magnificent. Something caught her eye on the opposite side of the room, it was glowing and colourful. She nonchalantly moved from Loki's grasp to the colourful object, only to find that it was a vast bridge.

Standing in what was she presumed was the entrance to the dome, Vienna took in the sights of the strange world in awe. The sky was bright, but there were stars spread extensively throughout it. There was a city at the opposite end of the colourful bridge, it was beautiful and looked to be made almost completely out of gold.

"We are definitely not on Earth anymore," She breathed out. She saw Thor walk slightly past her and over to a group of horses that she thought must have been sent to carry them across the length of the bridge as it would take far too long to walk the entire thing.

"How do you like Asgard?" Loki whispered in her ear, sending a tingle through Vienna's body.

"I am lost for words, I-I don't know how much more to describe it other than astonishing and beautiful," Vienna said, still taking in the surroundings. She could hear the loud clash of waves beneath the bridge and immediately walked to the side. Vienna took a step back from the edge, realising that there was a raging ocean spreading far into the horizon.

"Come, Lady Vienna, we must depart for the palace," Thor called to her. Vienna nodded and slowly turned to make her way to where Thor and Loki stood with three horses. Vienna had only ridden a horse once and that was an Earth horse, not some other worldly horse.

Loki helped Vienna mount one of the enormous beasts.

"I trust you know how to ride one of these?" He asked, handing her the reins.

"I'm not an expert, I rode a horse once when I was on a school camping trip," Vienna shrugged, moving her legs so that she wasn't riding side saddle.

"That is not how a lady sits," Loki smirked.

"I may be a woman, but if you haven't noticed, I am no 'Lady'" Vienna laughed. She wasn't raised to be elegant or lady like, heck, she wasn't even taught table manners! She was given a fork and a knife and told to eat what was on her plate. The best she knew was please and thank you.

Loki mounted his own beast and the three of them set off in a steady trot .Unfortunately, Loki and Thor had sped up and began to gallop across the bridge, leaving Vienna and her horse far behind.

"Do not begin to run, I doubt I could hold on," Vienna said to the beast beneath her. In the back of her mind she was hoping it could talk, being from another world and all, but sadly it didn't. Loki must have realised that Vienna wasn't behind them, so he stopped his horse halfway down the bridge and waited for her to catch up.

Vienna was extremely worried that her horse would jump up and throws her off, sending her over the edge of the rainbow bridge and into the raging ocean.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable about making this horse gallop since I have hardly ridden one before," Vienna said as she neared the god. Loki just nodded.

"I guess riding slower lengthens the time before I will have to see my- the Allfather, again," He shrugged.

"Why don't you call him your father?" Vienna asked. Loki seemed uncomfortable with the topic.

"Because he is not, he took me from my birth place and raised me to believe that my natural race were monsters while concealing my true identity from me," Loki sighed.

"But he still treated you like a son and raised you as his own right?" Vienna asked. Loki seemed to tense and he didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything," She said.

"It is fine," Loki sighed.

When they finally reached the palace, the three of them dismounted their horses and headed to the throne room where Vienna presumed she would meet the king and Queen of the realm.

They walked silently down many halls and past many guards wearing golden capes and holding tall spears, each bowing their heads slightly to the Princes as they walked past.

Loki began to slow down his pace of walking, feeling nervous about the meeting he would have with his father. How awkward it would be. Vienna had noticed this and comfortingly interlocked her fingers in his. Loki smiled down at the mortal, she looked so happy and excited to be here, and he only wished he felt the same.

On entering the throne room, the two godly princes were met with joyful cries of a woman Vienna had guessed was their mother, the Queen. She was beautiful, her hair was perfectly placed in a neat braid over her shoulder, and her eyes glistened with fresh tears as she embraced both of her sons.

"It is so good to have you both home," She smiled as she hugged Loki. Loki wrapped his arm around the woman gently and embraced her. The queen looked to Vienna and smiled warmly.

"This must be the woman!" She said joyfully "The woman who has changed my dear son for the better!" The glorious Queen then embraced Vienna in a loving hug, which Vienna felt obliged to return.

"My dear, would you take the mortal woman to her guest chambers and see to it that she is comfortable," The king said. Vienna hadn't noticed him sitting on the large golden throne, watching her every move.

The Queen nodded and happily led Vienna away from the throne room.

* * *

Odin turned to Loki, watching him with his one eye.

"My son, Loki, it is good to have you home, a changed man," He said, a hint of happiness in his voice. Loki felt the urge to roll his eyes. He wanted to get this over and done with so he could see Vienna again. He had even felt a little annoyed that she would not be sharing his chambers.

"I trust that you have learnt from your punishment of the nature of the actions you took upon Midgard, and have learnt to accept them as equals," The king said solemnly.

Loki felt like laughing. He had learnt to respect one mortal really, the one he felt a sense of love for. He would not do anything outrageous if he had her with him. That he was sure of, but without her… he might just lose all control.

"Indeed, I regret the actions I took upon the realm and solemnly accept that I will have to live with it in my mind for however long I live," Loki said, honestly.

"You will remain without your powers for the time being, until I see fit that you have fully changed from your former state of mind," Odin said "No one other than I your mother and Thor know of your actions, so you are able to return to your life on Asgard with your honour," The King finished and dismissed his dark son.

* * *

"I am so thankful for the way you have changed my son," Queen Frigga smiled at Vienna as one maidservant fixed her long hair into an elegant up-do, while another put her Midgard clothes away in a wardrobe.

"It is a blessing that he found you and I believe that now that he has he will never let you go," Frigga said happily. Vienna felt happy that the Queen thought Loki would love Vienna and want to be with her forever, but eventually Vienna would become withered and she would die, while Loki remained immortal and unchanged in appearance. Vienna didn't know what to say to the Queen, so she just settled with smiling and nodding.

When the maidservant had finished with Vienna's hair, she set to getting her dressed in Asgardian attire. Vienna was dressed in a white gown that resembled that of an ancient Greek goddess's; with the way the material draped over one of her shoulders and the golden embroidery throughout the material.

"You look beautiful; like a goddess," Frigga smiled and took Vienna's arm and laced it with hers.

"Thank you for all of this, for letting me even come here; it is beautiful," Vienna said, gesturing to everything with a wave of her arm.

"You are most welcome dear," The Queen smiled "I will show you the gardens, they are exquisite; I believe my son will be dying to see you so we shan't be too long," She added and they walked out of Vienna's guest chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Short chapter :) What is Loki up to? :o**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

Vienna sat with Queen Frigga on a garden bench, admiring the many colourful flowers and plants. Vienna even spotted some Earth flowers.

"I thought Asgard would have different species of plants and animals to Earth, you have roses like Earth and horses like Earth," Vienna said. Frigga smiled and laughed slightly.

"Asgard did create the nine realms, it is not surprising that Midgard has the same species of nature," She said, gazing out upon the immaculate gardens. A shadow suddenly fell upon both of the women.

"Mother, Lady Vienna," Loki bowed. _Lady Vienna? Do I need to address him as Prince? Why so formal?_ Vienna thought. Queen Frigga smiled and stood up from the bench.

"I shall leave you to talk," She said and left, giving Vienna a warm smile as she did.

Loki remained standing, so Vienna stood with him. Loki then took her arm in his and walked her around the garden.

"You look beautiful in Asgardian attire," Loki said, looking Vienna over "And have the body of a goddess," He smirked, making Vienna's cheeks colour.

"I didn't expect Asgard to be so wonderful, I mean, I did, but this is all just fantastic," She smiled hugging his arm.

"Thank you for bringing me here," She added.

"I would not have had it any other way," Loki said, placing a small kiss on the top of her fair head.

They continued to walk around the gardens, Vienna admiring everything around her.

"So, now that we are here, must I address you as Prince Loki?" Vienna smirked and looked to the dark god next to her.

"Only when in the presence of my… parents," Loki said reserved. Vienna smiled; he had at least addressed them as his parents.

"It's all so formal here, I fear that I may be rude and poorly mannered," Vienna laughed "I don't exactly have the best table manners, as you have probably noticed," She added. Loki nodded and laughed.

"I believe my father is more interested in conversing about your ability," Loki spoke, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Vienna just nodded. She hadn't spoken to the king yet, she hadn't even met him but perhaps that was because he was too occupied with Loki and speaking with him.

"So, how long will I be staying here?" Vienna asked as they made their way back to the palace.

"As long as you like," Loki said. He wanted her to stay there with him forever, if it were possible, which he knew it was.

"Oh," Vienna said happily, smiling.

"Who was that man in that dome we saw when we arrived?" Vienna asked. Loki laughed.

"That 'dome' is called the Bifrost, the newly rebuilt Bifrost I should say and that man was Heimdall, gate keeper of Asgard and the ever-watchful of the nine realms," Loki said.

"He can see all of the realms? From here?" Vienna asked, amazed. Loki nodded.

"Indeed, it is said that he can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass in Vanaheim, or Midgard, or any of the other nine realms," Loki explained.

"That is amazing! You will need to explain more to me about these _realms_, otherwise I will have no idea what you are saying," Vienna laughed.

"I shall," Loki smiled "But I believe we will be having our evening meal soon, unless times have changed in my absence," He said.

Dinner wasn't so bad; King Odin had asked Vienna about her ability to move water and Vienna had demonstrated by moving the wine from everyone's goblets and joining them together in the middle of the table. Fortunately the wine hadn't spilled everywhere; Vienna was able to set it back in the cups.

"Are you sure she is a mortal?" Fandral of the warriors Three had asked Loki. Vienna couldn't help but blush. Fandral was a huge flirt with women, he told rather disturbing stories of all the women he had been with. Loki didn't partake in much of the chatter; he was still a bit uncomfortable around everyone.

Fandral and Volstagg told Vienna of all the marvellous battles they had won, she could tell a lot of it was exaggerated but she still enjoyed listening to their tales. Vienna and Lady Sif got along well, they laughed and spoke about things that have happened in their lives, Lady Sif even offered to teach Vienna some fighting techniques and how to use a bow. Vienna was really excited about that, even though she knew she would fail at it tremendously.

Thor and Loki spoke quietly at the end of the table while everyone else was listening to Volstagg and Fandral argue about some battle they lost.

"Brother, what are you going to do about Lady Vienna? I know you take a lot of interest in her, but she is mortal and will soon grow old," Thor said sadly.

"I want to make her my wife, she is the only good thing that has come into my life for centuries and I do not plan to let her go," Loki said seriously. Thor was happy, happy that his brother had finally found his true love. Thor felt a bit jealous of his brother and his mortal woman, Thor wanted to be with Jane.

"When will you ask her?" Thor asked.

"I plan to speak with the Allfather after this meal," Loki said. He would need to ask a favour of his adoptive father. Vienna wouldn't live forever, but Loki would.

Loki looked to his beautiful mortal; he would make her truly his, truly his and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry it's a fairly short chapter and for the late update, I have been rather busy lately and have also been immersed in reading fanfictions lately xD_**  
**_Enjoy, I tried to make this chapter interesting and hopefully it gives the story a little more progression :)_**

**_Read and Review! :) _**

**_Thank you to those who have followed, favourited or reviewed! It makes me happy c: _**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

Vienna stood on the balcony of her bed chambers, the cool Asgardian air tousling her hair. She was rather disappointed that she hadn't seen Loki after dinner; he hadn't really spoken to Vienna during the meal either.

Vienna let her mind take over and she began to wonder if it was a bad idea to come to Asgard. She was certain everyone thought her inferior because she was a mortal.

_But they were all very kind to you_ The more positive side of her conscience fought back. Vienna didn't really have anything back on Earth, especially without Loki. She always felt like a freak, out of place; she didn't feel a sense of belonging until Loki came. Vienna then realised that she was definitely in love with him. If she went back to Earth she would feel empty and alone, but if she stayed in Asgard with Loki she would eventually die.

Vienna got so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise someone had entered her room; until a familiar pair of hands settled around her waist. Vienna was draw back into a firm chest.

"I didn't hear you come in," Vienna said, turning in his strong embrace.

"I didn't want you to," Loki smirked "You looked so peaceful, but I could resist," He said, kissing her cheek gently.

"Peaceful on the outside perhaps, but absolutely lost within," Vienna sighed. Loki pulled her back a little so he could see her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked; concern plastered across his beautiful features. Vienna sighed and looked away from his gaze.

"I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about my life, if I go back to Earth it wouldn't feel right without you, but if I stay here with you I will eventually grow old and die, while you won't have aged a day," She said. Loki brought his fingers to her chin, lifting it so that he could look into her eyes.

"That is why I came here, I need to ask you a very important question, Vienna," Loki said, he moved his hands down her bare arms until he was holding her hands in his, then he got down on one knee.

* * *

Earlier:

Loki walked the royal halls of the palace, intent on reaching his destination as fast as his long strides would carry him. He needed to speak with the Allfather, as much as he didn't want to, he had to.

Loki marched into the royal chambers that housed his mother and adoptive father. Upon seeing his mother's startled expression, Loki slightly bowed.

"Mother… father," Loki reluctantly let the latter roll off his silver tongue "I have come to ask a favour," He began. Frigga stood and walked to her son, confusion crossing her face. She gently reached out and put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"What is it my son?" Odin asked, turning away from the view of the balcony and staring intently into his 'son's' eyes.

"As I'm sure you know, Vienna has made a significant change in my life," Loki stated, maintaining his gaze on Odin.

"And I do not wish to let her go, so I have come here to ask if you will allow us to wed," Loki said. Frigga gasped a happy gasp. She looked up to her boy and then over to her husband with hopeful eyes. A flicker of happiness crossed the elder's features.

Odin crossed his hands behind his back and leant forward slightly.

"Of course you will be allowed to wed her, my son," He said. Loki nodded, trying not to show too much kindness to the Allfather.

"However, that is not quite the favour I was asking of, it is the fact that Vienna is mortal and I am immortal," Loki began again "I do not wish to lose her so soon to death and so I wish to ask that you will grant her immortality by allowing her to consume one of Idunn's apples," He said.

"That will take some convincing, my son, but I will see to it that she gets one," Odin said, his lips twisting up at the corners slightly.

"When will you ask her to wed you my son?" Frigga asked a warm smile on her face.

"I plan to do it right now," Loki said; squeezing his mother's hands quickly. He gave Odin a small nod and then turned to leave the room.

Walking, almost jogging across the palace, Loki made his way to Vienna's room.

* * *

"Loki, what are you doing?" Vienna smiled, reaching one of her hands up to touch her lips. Loki knelt before her, a huge smile upon his face.

"Vienna, you are the change in me," Loki began "And I do not wish to lose you, if you were to decide to be away from me, which I dearly hope you don't," Loki chuckled "I would follow you to the ends of the universe in order to see that you are safe. I do not wish to live without you in my life and I know you fear that death will take you before it does me, so I will ask you this; will you be my wife, Vienna? Will you join me in immortality to be by my side for eternity?" Loki asked, looking up into Vienna's eyes; they were glistening with tears.

Vienna bent down and threw her arms around Loki's neck. Loki wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, so that he was standing with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Vienna kissed him deeply. "Of course I will, Loki," She smiled. Loki in return grinned and kissed her back. Vienna quickly pulled away from him and looked at him in confusion.

"How will I join you in immortality?" She asked. Loki smirked.

"The Allfather is in the process of securing one of Idunn's apples, they will grant you eternal life," He said. Vienna nodded and smiled.

They were going to be together forever. It seemed surreal for Vienna to think that, even in all its corniness it was true, they would be together for eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

"Dear Idunn," Odin greeted the woman with hair stretching to her knees; standing under a large oak tree. Idunn smiled at the king.

"My king," She said, crossing on hand over her heart. Odin motioned for her to rise.

"Milady, I have come to ask a favour," Odin began. Idunn picked up her basket of apples as she and the king walked the royal gardens.

"What favour may I see to?" Idunn asked, picking a white flower from a garden bed.

"My son, Loki, has found a woman whom he intends to wed," Odin said. Idunn disliked Loki, he had once lured her into a forest, lied to her about some apples that he thought might be of use to her and then he left her; to be kidnapped by Pjazi in an eagle form. Although he had rescued her, he did it for his own well being and she wouldn't forgive him for that.

"However," Odin continued, pulling Idunn from her memories "His beloved is a mortal and will only live what would seem like a second of my son's life," Odin finished.

"And I suppose you would like me to grant this mortal one of my apples," Idunn stated rather than questioned.

"Indeed," Odin said. Idunn stopped in her tracks and turned to face the king.

"My king, how can I be sure that this mortal deserves immortal by consuming one of my sacred apples?" Idunn asked.

"Because she has changed my son for the better, believe me, she is more than a mortal," Odin said, trying to subtly persuade the goddess to give Vienna one of her apples of eternal youth.

"May I see this mortal? I trust that she is here, in Asgard," Idunn said. Odin nodded.

"Of course," Odin said, gesturing towards the palace. He called out for a palace guard.

"Inform Prince Loki and Lady Vienna to come to the throne room immediately," The king said.

"Will this goddess allow me to have one of the apples?" Vienna asked, lounging on her bed, Loki sat in between her legs, playing with the hem of her dress; Vienna twirling his slick hair.

"If she sees fit, Idunn and I aren't exactly on the best terms with each other," Loki chuckled. Vienna felt concerned.

"Well, what does that mean? Will she not let me have one because she doesn't like you? Why aren't you on good terms?" Vienna asked quickly. She noticed his shoulders beginning to shake. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vienna frowned.

"You are, my dear," Loki said, turning on his knees so that he was facing her "I caused her some misdeeds centuries ago and I do not believe I was forgiven for it," Loki smirked. Vienna sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Is there any other way to become immortal?" Vienna asked. Loki crawled over her.

"I am sure there are many ways to make someone immortal, but I would not trust using any other on you, my love," Loki said, delicately biting at her neck. Vienna playfully pushed him off and rolled him onto his back, straddling his waist.

"What will happen if this goddess doesn't let me have one of her apples?" Vienna asked, all seriousness returning to her smooth features. Loki sat up and pulled her closer to him.

"I will do anything I can to keep you with me for eternity," Loki said, in between kissing Vienna.

A sudden knock echoed throughout the chambers.

"The Allfather requests the presence of Prince Loki and the Lady Vienna in the throne room immediately," A guard called out. This time Loki was the one to fall back onto the bed, rolling his eyes in the process.

Together, Vienna and Loki made their way to the throne room; to find the Allfather sitting on the large golden throne and Idunn standing beside it, talking to the Allfather.

"Allfather," Loki said, crossing one hand over his heart and kneeling on his left knee. Vienna copied Loki's pose, believing that it was an Asgardian custom.

Odin motioned for them both to rise and stood himself.

"Lady Idunn has requested to see Lady Vienna for herself," Odin told Loki. Vienna looked up to the goddess still standing beside Odin's throne. Her hair was extremely long. Vienna had long hair, but Idunn's went down past her thighs.

Idunn smiled and walked towards the small group. Smiling at Vienna and glowering at Loki.

"My prince," She greeted tartly, then turning to Vienna, "Milady, it is an honour to meet you," Idunn smiled.

"I would like to request an audience alone with her, Allfather," Idunn said, not taking her eyes off Vienna. Vienna began to feel uncomfortable under the goddesses gaze.

"Granted," The Allfather said, turning to his adopted son.

Idunn led Vienna out of the throne room and into the royal gardens.

"The Allfather has told me many great things about you," Idunn smiled "I hear you were the woman who brought our Prince back to sanity during his banishment," She added. Vienna just smiled and nodded.

"He has changed quite a lot I believe," Vienna finally said after a moment or two of silence "When I heard of all the things he did to my planet I honestly couldn't believe he was capable of doing such," She sighed.

"He is very mischievous, our Prince would often cause mayhem here in Asgard," Idunn said.

"He mentioned that you do not like him very much because of some things he did to you many years ago," Vienna said. Idunn nodded.

"Indeed, he lured me into a forest with my apples and abandoned me; causing me to be kidnapped by… someone," Idunn began, not giving the mortal too much information "He did rescue me, which I was thankful for, but he did it for his own benefit because he was threatened with torture and death," the goddess said.

"And you haven't forgiven him?" Vienna asked. Idunn shook her head, causing her long curtain of hair to twist and bounce.

"I can understand why you haven't forgiven Loki, but sometimes you have to let things go," Vienna said "I always learnt that it is better to forgive than to hold a grudge against someone, it makes life so much more easier and happier," She said. Idunn mulled over this. Her life had been far unhappier with the grudges she held; perhaps the mortal woman was right.

"That is a good mindset to have, but sometimes things cannot be forgiven," Idunn said "However, I have been told that you posses a certain gift that allows you to move water," She stated. Vienna nodded.

"Indeed I can," Vienna confirmed. Idunn stopped in front of a fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Would you show me?" The goddess asked. Vienna looked around to see if anyone was watching and she nodded when the coast was clear. She held her hand above the water and slowly lifted it higher, causing the water in the garden fountain to rise also. Idunn stood in awe; she had never seen such a power before.

"That is incredible," She said, as Vienna lowered the water back into the fountain "How are you able to do that?" She asked, looking at the mortal.

"I have no idea, I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember," Vienna said, meeting the goddesses gaze.

"But you are mortal are you not? No mortal has possessed such ability before!" Idunn said. Vienna shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what I am, I never really felt like I fit in on Earth- or Midgard as you call it," Vienna said. Idunn nodded.

"You are unique my dear," The goddess smiled and they began to walk back towards the palace.

"Father, do you believe Idunn will give her an apple?" Loki asked, mentally cursing himself for letting the word 'father' slip from his silver tongue.

"I do not know my son, I believe she wants to be sure that Lady Vienna is not a threat to Asgard and the nine realms," The Allfather said. Loki chuckled a little manically.

"She is less of a threat than I am! Than any of us are! Vienna would not be a threat to a tiny insect," Loki said. The Allfather shrugged.

"Idunn will do what she sees fit," He said. At that very moment, Idunn and Vienna returned to the throne room.

"I believe a decision has been made," Idunn said, looking from the Allfather to Loki.

"What have you decided dear Idunn?" Odin asked. Idunn reached into a small satchel she was carrying and pulled out a bright red apple.

"She is worthy of immortality," The goddess said, handing the apple to Vienna. Vienna took the apple and cupped it in her hands, looking to Loki questioningly. Loki nodded and gave her a small smile. Idunn smiled at Vienna reassuringly.

"Take a bite,"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Second chapter up for today :) Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you! Tell me what you think of this chapter c:_**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

She raised the apple to her lips, biting in to the delicate red skin; the immortal juices tingling her mortal taste buds.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Vienna asked, looking at the apple in her hand.

"You must consume the whole apple before the effects start to take place," Idunn informed her.

Vienna began to hesitantly begin to finish eating the rest of the apple, feeling slightly embarrassed eating in front of everyone. Vienna began to feel something strange in her stomach, she felt like throwing up.

Loki put a hand on her back when he noticed her face distort.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Vienna said, lifting a hand to her mouth. Idunn looked a little concerned.

"You mustn't throw up," She said. Vienna suddenly felt dizzy; the room began to spin around her. She slid to the floor and simply lay on it, trying to give herself some sense of direction but the room continued to spin.

"What's happening?" She cried out. Loki looked to Idunn whom now looked extremely concerned.

"Have you ever given a mortal an apple before?" Loki asked. Idunn shook her head. Loki scowled and cursed under his breath.

"I do not know what the effects are on mortals," Idunn said. Odin called out for the royal guards to fetch a healer.

Vienna was now in Loki's arms on the cool golden floor of the throne room, it was still spinning in Vienna's eyes, but it began to slow down, everything began to slow down. It was as if she were watching a movie in slow motion. She could see Loki's pained expression, he was shouting at someone. Vienna then looked up at Idunn who was looking down at her with concern plastered across her perfect features.

"She may be in transition, I don't know!" Idunn shouted back at Loki. Loki didn't say anything to Idunn; he just looked upon his beautiful mortal and prayed that she would be alright.

Vienna couldn't think much of anything; she just lay in Loki's arms and looked into his eyes. Images flashed across her mind, images of her life. She saw her apartment, meeting Loki for the first time when he had rescued her, the first time she discovered she could move water, the moment she graduated high school, the moment she worked in the tiny bookstore, her fifth birthday, everything she could remember, she saw it. She even saw the moment her parents died.

Vienna cried, she cried at the particular memory of her parents. Loki was looking at her, all emotions of sadness and fear upon his face. He hugged Vienna tighter in his arms. That's when everything went black.

* * *

"Vienna, your father and I have both decided that you are not going; I know it means a lot to you but it's too dangerous," her mother said firmly. Vienna frowned.

"It's not fair! Everyone is going to this party, their parents don't have a problem with it, and so why do you?" She protested. Vienna's mother sighed.

"Vienna, you are too young, we don't want anyone to take advantage of you and we certainly don't want you getting drunk," Her mother told her "I don't want to talk about it anymore Vienna, you are not going and that is final," She said and walked out of the kitchen. Vienna threw her hands up in defeat and stormed off to her room.

Slamming her door, Vienna threw herself onto her bed; the urge to scream welling up inside her. A familiar buzz vibrated through the thick wood on her bedside table. Vienna reached out and grabbed her phone. The screen showing that one of her friends was trying to call her.

"Hello?" Vienna sighed into the speaker.

"_Vienna? Where are you? The party is about to start,"_ Her best friend Emily shouted over the blaring car stereo.

"I can't go, my parents aren't letting me," Vienna said.

_"That's nonsense! We are coming to get you, come to the end of the block and we will pick you up!" _Emily said. Vienna smirked and nodded; ending the call she grabbed her favourite pair of boots and unlatched her window. Before she jumped out, she quickly locked the door to her bedroom and turned on the TV, hoping that her parents would sense that she is just upset and didn't want to speak to them for the rest of the night. Which was true, she was upset.

Vienna made her way down the dark driveway and ran to the end of her block where Emily's car awaited her.

_"I thought you were ignoring me when you hung up! Glad to see you girl!"_ Emily grinned and drove off. Vienna sat in the front, but the backseats of Emily's black sedan were filled with three familiar faces of girls she that were in some of her classes. She couldn't remember their names, however.

Emily drove down a long country road. They passed cattle and sheep farms until they came to a large bridge. Vienna could see lights through a bunch of trees about one hundred metres ahead of the bridge.

"Apparently most of the school is going to be here," Emily said, pulling into a dirt pathway. Cars lined a small dirt car park. Vienna recognised that the area was some sort of camping ground, although there were no tents, just a whole lot of teenagers drinking.

Vienna followed Emily out of the sedan and over to a table where there were cans and bottles of liquor.

"Hey Emily! Stan is on his way with a keg," Some random guy who must know Emily said. Emily smiled and handed a bottle of vodka to Vienna.

"Drink up!" She cheered.

The night was going good, Vienna got a little tipsy, unlike her friend who was falling over. Everyone was happy and having fun, no one tried to take advantage of Vienna like her mother had said would happen.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and in Vienna's case it was when her parents turned up.

"What are you doing here?" Vienna asked, shocked at seeing her parents.

"We could ask you exactly the same question," Her dad fumed. They dragged Vienna back to their car, she only went willingly because it would have been rather embarrassing to cause a scene in front of all her high school friends.

"How could you disobey us like that Vienna? I thought we could trust you," Her mother sighed as they pulled out of the camping area. Vienna didn't say anything.

She noticed that it had begun to rain outside, the road was becoming slippery. That is when things began to go wrong.

"Watch out!" Vienna heard her mother scream. Headlight temporarily blinded Vienna and she felt the car swerve. She felt a sudden falling sensation.

They had driven off the side of the bridge.

Vienna began to panic, grabbing onto her dad's seat and holding on tight. She was thrown back by the force of them hitting the water.

Water began to pool around Vienna's feet.

"Dad!" She screamed. Her father turned in his seat and looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, now listen Vienna," Her father began "I need you to kick at out the back window before we sink to far down, alright?" He asked. Vienna shook her head and looked to her mother's still form.

"Mum," She said, reaching to her mother's shoulder. Her father shook his head.

"Listen Vienna, your mother and I love you very much, please listen to me this time when I ask you again," Her father said "Kick out the window,"

"What about mum?" Vienna asked in between sobs. Her mother was dead. Vienna's dad shook his head.

"Don't worry about us, now please, do as I say," He said, trying to sound as strong as he could for his daughter's sake. Vienna shook her head and hugged her dad. The water was rapidly beginning to rise.

"I will follow you out, when you break the glass you must swim as hard as you can," Her dad said. Vienna nodded and turned to face the back window of the car. She knew she could move the water to stop it from flowing to fast into the car. Moving some of the water that had began to pool on the car floor, she created an air bubble around her father and then around herself. She then kicked the back window as hard as she could.

Vienna broke the thick glass after a few powerful kicks and proceeded to swim out as quick as she could, thinking her father was behind her.

When Vienna reached the surface of the large lake she immediately made her way to the land. Police had already made their way down to the scene and helped Vienna out of the water. They asked her a few questions but Vienna didn't answer any of them, she was too busy looking over the dark lake for her father. He was supposed to be right behind her.

"My dad, my dad was right behind me when I broke the window!" She yelled at one of the police men.

"Miss, a dive team is on their way to get your father out," The cop said. Vienna shook her head and turned back to face the lake.

"He was right behind me," _He is still alive because I put an air bubble around him, he is still alive, where is he?_ Is what Vienna was really saying.

When the dive team had gone under and resurfaced a few minutes later, Vienna realised all hope that her father was alive, was lost. He was dead, just like her mother. Vienna's mother had died due to the sudden impact, but her father had been alive, he had enough air and he was able to escape, why did he not?

After the wreckage was hauled out of the lake, Vienna was told that her father was trapped; his leg was stuck between some parts of the car that had been dented and deformed. He was unable to get out.

That was when Vienna truly lost her sense of belonging.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok, so here's chapter nineteen :) Gosh, it doesn't even seem like it's gone on that long **_

**_Quick Question (Not sure if I've asked it before) Should I put this story on tumblr? I know quite a lot of fics are on tumblr and was just wondering if I should add this one to the mix :p So,_****_yes or no?_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favourited and all that... You are awesome! c:_**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

"My Prince, she is alive and well; I believe she will awaken soon, the transition is almost complete," The healer said.

"I apologise for the concern caused, but I haven't seen a mortal turn immortal before, no human has ever been worthy of such a gift, from me," Idunn said, standing on the opposite side of the bed Vienna was laid on.

"As long as she lives, it is fine," Loki sighed. Idunn took her leave after a few minutes of silence.

Vienna didn't wake up for hours it seemed. Loki's concern only grew. He looked up and down her seemingly lifeless form. She looked beautiful, her skin tone had evened out and her hair seemed to look softer and more alive. When he looked to her closed eyes, he noticed a small tear leak out of her right eye. Was that normal? Loki went to wipe away the tear that trickled down her face, when he felt a soft hand grab hold of his wrist.

She was awake.

Loki smiled down at her. Vienna smiled back, she seemed sad.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked. Vienna looked down at her hands, turning them over a few times.

"I feel fine, not much different at all, apart from the fact that I feel a little stronger," Vienna said.

"You are stronger, you are immortal now," Loki said. Vienna nodded and lay back down, closing her eyes.

"Do you wish to rest some more?" He asked. Vienna shook her head. She just wanted to think for a while. She was immortal now, what would it be like? How quick would time pass? Loki had lived for millennia, what would that be like?

After a few minutes Vienna sat back up again and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked. Loki nodded and held his arm out for her to take. Vienna felt like she had too much energy inside her, like she could compete in an Olympic triathlon ten times over and not be tired.

"Is it normal to feel like you have heaps of energy?" Vienna asked. Loki smirked.

"Indeed it is," He said.

"Do I look any different?" She asked, looking a little concerned.

"If by different you mean even more beautiful than you were as a mortal, than yes," Loki smiled. Vienna laughed and playfully pushed him a little.

They walked through the palace halls, some parts Vienna had never seen before. She admired the intricate designs on the ceiling and frames. It was as though all her senses had been heightened and she could make out every little detail in the paintings that lined the walls, she even felt as though she could smell cinnamon but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Brother, Lady Vienna!" A familiar booming voice echoed down the corridor. Loki sighed and looked up at the tall blonde god thundering towards them. He greeted Vienna with a huge hug that, if she were mortal, would have crushed her.

"Lady Vienna, I hear you have now joined us in immortality!" Thor smiled widely. Vienna nodded and returned the smile.

"Oh this is a good day indeed!" Thor smiled and threw his arms up.

"What puts you in this… extremely happy mood?" Loki asked. Thor was usually always happy, but Loki hadn't seen him this happy since the day of his coronation.

"The Allfather has permitted me to have Jane here!" Thor smiled.

"Jane? Who's Jane?" Vienna asked, curiously.

"She is Thor's mortal lover," Loki informed her. Vienna smiled.

"When will she be arriving?" Vienna asked.

"Tomorrow, I am bringing her here tomorrow," Thor said "You must excuse me, I need to speak with the Allfather," Thor said. As soon as Loki and Vienna nodded, Thor took off in the direction of the throne room.

"It will be nice having another mortal here," Vienna laughed and then suddenly stopped. Loki smirked at her and she burst out laughing again.

"I will never get used to this," She sighed. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"My dear, now that we have sorted out the problem of mortality, we must discuss our wedding," Loki smirked. Vienna smiled and nodded.

"Of course… what are Asgardian weddings like?" Vienna asked. They began to walk down the rest of the corridor.

"They are not much different to Midgardian weddings," Loki said smirked "There hasn't been a royal wedding in many, many millennia," He added.

"What does that mean?" Vienna asked.

"Well, the city will be very excited," Loki said as they walked out onto one of the palace's many balconies. The golden city of Asgard was buzzing with people. Vienna was in awe at how beautiful Asgard was and to think that it would be her home forever. Vienna turned to face Loki.

"Will I be able to go back to Earth occasionally?" She asked, meeting his gaze. Loki took her hands in his and smiled.

"Of course, my love, you may visit whenever you see fit," He said reassuringly. Vienna nodded and turned back to face the city.

"I can't believe that I'm here," Vienna sighed. Loki put his hand on her lower back. Vienna continued to speak.

"My life has changed so much in such a small amount of time. One moment I'm being rescued, a mortal, in an alley and now I'm here as an immortal, about to get married to a, very handsome god," She smiled. Loki chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Life will continue to change, only, not as quick as it has in your mortal life," Loki said "It will all be much slower, sometimes it is painfully slow, but that is what happens when you live forever," He sighed.

They turned away from the balcony and continued walking through the palace, lazily swinging their joined hands between their immortal bodies. Vienna had discovered that they were outside her guest room. It felt odd to think of herself as a guest, even though it wasn't her home, she felt a sense of belonging when she was with Loki.

"Will you sleep with me?" Vienna asked as they stood outside her chamber door holding hands. Loki raised a brow.

"Are you sure you want to take that step? I thought you would prefer to wait until after we are married," Loki smirked. Vienna was confused for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"No, no, I mean lay next to me and comfort me, I must tell you something from when I was transitioning," Vienna sighed and pushed open her chamber door. Loki quietly followed her in and sat on her bed beside her.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?" He asked, setting his hands in his lap "Is it about why you were sad when you woke up?" He added. Vienna looked up at him, how had he noticed?

"Yeah, it is," She sighed and looked away again. Loki held her hand in his.

"When I was younger and more imprudent, my, my parents died," Vienna sighed. Loki was a little shocked; she had never told him she had lost her parents.

"I wanted to go to this party with my friends that was out in this camping area; it was where every high school party was held," She said, shaking her head "And my parents said I couldn't go; so me being my ignorant self snuck out of the house and my friend picked me up. Everything was going completely fine, I got a little tipsy with my friends and we danced to car stereos, until my parents showed up," Vienna sighed. Loki nodded to let her know he was listening, so she continued. "My parents were angry that I had snuck out and disobeyed them, we were on our way home when it began to rain. The road was slippery and there were no streetlights because we were quite a way out of town, there was a car driving straight towards us and-" Vienna paused, her eyes welling up with tears. Loki put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug; staying silent.

Vienna wiped away her tears and continued. "Our car swerved and went straight over the side of a bridge. We were sinking quickly, my mother had died on impact but my dad and I were fine. He kept telling me to break the back window before we were too far under. Before I did I put an air bubbled around our mouths with some of the water that had was rising around our feet. I was eventually able to kick the window out and I swam out as quickly as I could," She paused quickly and looked up at Loki, her eyes red and slightly puffy.

"My dad was supposed to be right behind me but he was stuck, he just wanted me to get out; he knew he wouldn't be able to get out because his foot was stuck," She sobbed into Loki's side.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't of gone to that party then my parents would still be alive," Vienna said quietly. Loki rubbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You cannot blame yourself for their death, it is in the course the future intended to take and you couldn't have changed that," Loki said.

"I know, but I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to them; and I didn't even get to apologise for my actions, they died disappointed in me," She sighed, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'm sure they would be very happy for you, remember to focus on the positive rather than the negative," Loki smirked. Vienna smiled; he had retained one of her sayings.

"Now that you have let out your feelings, you will be able to move past them; I know the transition from mortality to immortality generally brings up memories of one's mortal life," Loki said. Vienna nodded.

"Now and can begin to make memories for my immortal life," Vienna smiled and kissed him gently. They lay entwined with each other, Vienna's back pressed against Loki's chest as his large arms encircled her waist. After her years of feeling lost without her parents, she began to feel a sense of belonging, she belonged with Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Edit: I recommend taking a look at the story 'The nine lives of Loki Laufey son' by Serialkiller13_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY:

Vienna looked over her wedding gown. It was beautiful. The dress itself was a sweet lilac colour that went well with her hair and made her eyes stand out immensely. She didn't know what Loki would be wearing the following day but she was sure it wouldn't be his usual green and black garb.

Two maidservants took some final measurements of Vienna and then left her alone in her chambers after moving her wedding gown into the wardrobe.

She was feeling a little anxious about the wedding; she didn't know what to expect during the ceremony and she didn't know what to expect after the ceremony in the many years to come. What would she do for an eternity?

Vienna was so caught up in thought that she didn't hear her chamber door open until she heard the soft voice of her soon to be mother in law.

"How are you my dear?" Frigga asked, touching one of her delicate hands to Vienna's shoulder.

"I am well, just lost in thought," Vienna sighed. Frigga smiled as the once mortal woman turned to face her.

"What do you do for an eternity?" Vienna asked. Frigga motioned for her to sit at the small table in the corner of Vienna's guest chambers.

When they were seated Frigga held Vienna's hand across the table.

"I find hobbies to fill my days, usually I will tend to my private gardens or knit, it really depends on what your interests are," Frigga began.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about either of those two activities," Vienna mentioned, adding a smile so she didn't seem rude.

"Well, we have a great library, you could read all about the nine realms," Frigga suggested "Or if you are more into sports I know the warriors three and Lady Sif enjoy sparing, perhaps that may become a hobby, although it is very unladylike," Frigga laughed lightly. Vienna smiled.

"I'm sure I will find something, it was merely curiosity that provoked my thought," She said. After a moment, Frigga stood followed by Vienna.

"I must be going now, I must attend a small gathering with the king; I just wanted to make sure you were alright," The queen smiled elegantly. Vienna curtsied a little and Frigga turned towards the door.

"My Queen," Vienna called suddenly. Frigga turned back to face Vienna, raising her neat brow slightly in question. Vienna hesitated a little.

"Thank you, for looking after me and being so kind and welcoming," She smiled politely. Frigga returned the gesture.

"You are most welcome, my dear," The Queen then turned and left Vienna's chambers.

Loki waltzed down the hall, on his way to see Vienna. He had a smug smile on his face, his hands clasped behind his back as he thought of what the following day would bring. He never expected that he would one day marry; he always thought it to be daft and time consuming. He had always expected Thor to be the one to marry first, especially since he was the heir to the throne of Asgard.

But that was before he met Vienna.

Even the sound of her name made him smile and get a strange feeling inside his stomach. He hated that he felt so weak because of it, but it never changed the way he felt about his intended.

Loki knocked briefly on the door of his fiancé before entering. He found her sitting on the window seat, gazing out over the view of the city. She looked peaceful, not a hint of 'cold feet' as the Midgardians put it. She seemed even a little thoughtful, perhaps curious as she looked upon the city.

Vienna hadn't noticed Loki's arrival, so being the mischievous prince he was, Loki quietly stood behind her. She traced ever inch of her hair, following it as it curled around her delicate neck and past her shoulders. He noticed how some stray hairs flicked out around her ears.

Loki smirked, removing one of his hands from behind his back and putting it in front of Vienna's eyesight. She gasped at his presence, then smiled when she realised that he was in fact holding out a beautiful red rose to her. Vienna took the rose and looked up at him.

"This is beautiful," She smiled. Loki loved Vienna's smile, it held a certain entity of love and compassion that he adored about her.

"What are you doing here? I thought Thor was taking you somewhere as a sort of 'bachelor party'" Vienna smirked. Loki sat down beside her on the window seat and held her free hand in his.

"Yes, he was, but I decided I didn't want to go," Loki sighed.

"Why not?" Vienna asked, a slight frown playing on her eye brows.

"I do not feel like hunting, it is what Thor and the Warriors Three had in mind, it is more of a sport for them than it is for me," Loki sighed. He watched as Vienna twirled the rose slightly in her fingers. He looked at the crimson flower and noticed something silver sparkle beyond it; a silver chain hanging around Vienna's necklace. He reached out to touch it.

"What's this?" He asked curiously, looking at the small heart shaped locket on hanging on the silver chain. Vienna reached up to take the locket in her own hands.

"I was looking through the things I brought with me from Earth and I found it," She said, opening the small locket to reveal two people Loki had never set eyes on before in his life. "My mother brought me the locket for my tenth birthday and for a long time I didn't know what to do with it, it wasn't until after the accident that I realised what to do with it," Vienna smiled as she looked at the picture of her parents on either side of the opened heart locket.

Loki nodded "Well I guess it is a good way to keep them with you constantly," He said.

Today was the day.

Vienna woke early to the sound of her maidservants bustling about in her chambers. She sat up and was almost immediately ushered out of bed and into the washroom.

One maidservant washed Vienna while the two others set out her wedding gown, accessories and assorted make up items. Vienna sighed as the maidservant poured water over her head. It was going to be a very long morning.

Vienna was treated to breakfast before the maidservants began to style her hair into an elegant half up style. White flowers with traces of light pink hues were placed in her hair.

Light make up was added to her eyes, shades of purple and white eye-shadow was brushed onto her eyelids and black eye pencil was lightly drawn over her top lids; enough to make them stand out but not enough to envelop her eyes natural beauty.

Next came Vienna's dress. She was excited to finally be able to wear the beautiful material. Its silky lilac fabric fell perfectly over her curved frame. A spilt on her left hip revealed spots of patterns that were complementary to the patterns on the bust of her dress. Vienna was handed a bundle of flowers that matched the ones in her hair but was also mixed with other purple flowers that were slightly darker than her dress.

"You look beautiful, milady!" One of the maidservants said as the three of them stepped back to take in their work.

Vienna made her way over to the full length mirror that hung on the door to her wardrobe. She didn't recognise herself. She looked like a woman modelling a wedding dress for a magazine, except not so skinny and petite, she was more robust than magazine models; but beautiful all the same.

"Thank you all so much," Vienna smiled and turned back to face her maidservants; they al bowed respectfully to Vienna, pride in their features.

Loki stood before his mirror, clad in cream and gold garments; his hair slicked back as usual. He hated the colours of his attire, he thought the suited him ill; but as long as he was marrying Vienna he did not care.

"Brother, you look magnificent!" Thor boomed as he strode through Loki's chambers to stand next to him. Thor was wearing his usual red and grey colours, his red cape following with each step he took towards his brother.

"I dislike the colours, but I have no concern for them at the moment," Loki smirked. Thor nodded.

"I always thought I would be the one to marry first," Thor chuckled. Loki grinned.

"Have you not asked Jane already?" He asked. Thor shook his head, brief sadness upon his features.

"You never did mention how your discussion with Allfather went; did he allow Jane access to Asgard?" Loki asked, asking more than he usually would. He realised her truly did care for the man he grew up with; only when he realised that Thor hadn't really done anything other than being brash and arrogant when they were younger.

"Father said that he did not see much in her that was worthy of being granted access into Asgard," Thor sighed. Loki clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do not lose hope brother, if you truly love her there will always be a way," Loki said, regretting the choice of words that came off his silver tongue when Thor began to chuckle.

"What has happened to Loki, the god of mischief and lies? You have grown soft brother, not that I don't admire it," Thor laughed. Loki grinned.

"Don't get used to it, I don't show compassion often," He retorted. After a few more moments of laughter on Thor's behalf, he finally regained focus and guided his brother towards the door.

"We must be going if are to marry any time soon," He smirked and with that, they were descending down the golden palace halls to the grand hall where many people of the court would be awaiting their arrival. Loki smiled; a true genuine smile.

This was it.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review! :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Just a short chapter :) Read and review!**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE:

The grand hall was full of purple and cream coloured decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. Crowds of people were sat on either side of a thin aisle, all eagerly looking back and forth from where Loki stood and to the door where Vienna would enter any moment.

Everyone was dressed in their best clothing. People were chattering away and smiling happily, taking in the scenery. When the large golden doors to the grand hall slowly opened everyone hushed and took their seats. Women craned their necks to get a glimpse of Vienna, they were eager to see what her dress looked like.

Loki stood a step down from Odin, whom was going to wed his son in a matter of moments. Thor stood by Frigga on the opposite side of Loki and Odin; Frigga smiling lovingly at her son. Loki's head jolted up when he heard the doors open. His jaw would have fallen off if he hadn't have been composed.

Vienna was breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his soon-to-be wife walking down the aisle towards him.

Everybody's eyes were on Vienna as she made her way to Loki. Women's mouths hung open as they took in the sight of the forthcoming princess.

When Vienna finally reached Loki, he took her hands in his and faced her; smiling away as he looked into her eyes. She smiled in return and Odin began to speak.

Vienna and Loki only spoke when they were directed to repeat a verse Odin had previously spoken; but their smiles never faltered. Time quickly passed by and before they knew it Odin pronounced the two wedded and gave them permission to seal their marriage with a single kiss.

Loki pulled Vienna close to him and slightly dipped her down and kissed her. The hall erupted in cheers, whistles and clapping.

"I love you," Loki whispered to Vienna as he pulled her back up. Vienna smiled.

"I love you too," She said.

Odin announced that everyone was welcome to feast in the dining hall and with that the crowd began to diminish and vacate the grand hall.

"So," Loki began as he took a seat next to Vienna at the royal table beside Odin and Frigga.

"You are now an immortal _princess_," He smirked, holding her hand under the table.

"So I am," She grinned.

People addressed the newlywed couple and spoke words of gratitude and congratulations to them. Gifts were presented by some of the more wealthy individuals, some shop owners offered small gifts of their finest items; such as jewellery and soaps, wine was even offered.

The night seemed to go on for hours. After the feast people began to drink and dance. Loki and Vienna had to have the first dance, of course, but people eventually began to join in. Thor danced with Sid and Odin danced with Frigga. Vienna felt a slight ache in her chest when Frigga asked to dance with Loki, she didn't have a father to dance with; she was unable to do the 'daddy-daughter' dance.

That was until Odin asked for her to dance with him. She was grateful for his kindness.

"Thank you so much, my King, for everything," Vienna smiled as they moved around the dance floor.

"You are most welcome, I am proud to have you as my daughter in law, I know my son cherishes you very much," Odin said.

Vienna took turns dancing with each of the warriors three and Thor. Thor was an excellent dancer, which surprised her.

"Well, I finally have a sister!" He boomed with joy, making Vienna laugh.

"In law," She mentioned.

"Yes, but a sister all the same!" He said. He smiled, but Vienna noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is something the matter? You seem sad," She said quietly. Thor shook his head.

"It is nothing," He said.

"You can tell me, Thor, I can keep secrets," Vienna smirked. Thor chuckled.

"It is not so much a secret, I just do not wish to burden you with my problems on your wedding night," He said, twirling her. They danced for a while longer until Loki finally found her and led her over to a balcony to be alone.

"Thor seems sad," Vienna blurted out. Loki sighed.

"Yes, he misses his mortal woman, our father would not grant her access," He said.

"Oh," Vienna said, not knowing what else to say to that. She almost couldn't believe that the Allfather wouldn't allow his eldest son's lover to Asgard, yet he would allow her to be here with Loki.

Loki noticed Vienna begin to think on the matter, so he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do not worry about it, princess," He purred in her ear. Vienna felt the hair on her neck tingle and she smirked.

"I will not get used to that term," She said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Loki returned the kiss with a little more passion, holding her even closer to his body.

"Would you like to get away from here?" He whispered in her ear. Vienna smirked and nodded, letting Loki lead her away from the balcony.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter for a while but it's here now :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:

Vienna woke up with a strange feeling in her chest. It was a good feeling. She was married to a handsome god, she was a princess and she was immortal. How would you feel if that happened to you in only a year?

Vienna rolled over and found her beautiful god lying sound asleep next to her. She traced lines on his chest, causing him to stir and awaken.

Loki looked to his princess and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Good morning, my love," He said and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Vienna replied by kissing him back, but on the lips.

Loki slowly made his way out of bed and over to the window. The sun was just rising, filling the room in warmth and bright light.

"I have a surprise for you," Loki said, turning back to face Vienna, who had just pulled on a white bath robe.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to the large mirror hanging on the wall. She tied her hair in a ponytail and turned back to face her husband.

"I cannot tell you, otherwise it would not be a surprise," Loki grinned. Vienna laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I am patient," She said and walked over to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

"Can you give me a hint?" Vienna asked, looking up at Loki. He smirked.

"Now why would I do that? I am the god of mischief," Loki chuckled and hugged her. Vienna let out a loud sigh. Loki pulled away from her and turned her around to face away from him.

"Go and dress, my dear, we will be leaving after breakfast," He smirked.

Breakfast seemed to drag on for years to Vienna. She just wanted to hurry up and find out what this surprise was. Vienna was usually a patient woman, towards stubborn people perhaps, but she didn't like surprises, the suspense was almost killing her!

"Vienna and I must excuse ourselves a little early form this meal as we must arrive at our destination quickly," Loki smirked. Everyone at the table must have known about the surprise Loki had install for Vienna because they were all smiling or grinning in her direction.

"Farwell, brother, return soon!" Thor boomed from the end of the table. Loki nodded and sent a small smile his way.

Loki and Vienna bowed to the King before leaving the royal dining hall. Loki led her out of the palace and towards the rainbow bridge.

"Where are we going Loki?" Vienna asked as she tried to keep up with Loki's pace; he quickly teleported the both of them to the end of the bridge to save having to use horses. Loki didn't say anything to Vienna; he simply smiled and nodded to Heimdall.

"You know of our intended destination, good Heimdall, please send us there," Loki said as he and Vienna faced the point in the bifrost that would send them through time and space. Heimdall set the large golden sword into the golden dais, causing the bifrost to spin. In seconds they were swept into the bright beam of light, only to land on soft ground.

The trip through the bifrost wasn't so bad the second time for Vienna. She guessed that it had something to do with her being immortal.

Vienna took in her surroundings. They were in a park, one that seemed very familiar to Vienna. She looked around to see there was no one else located in the area perhaps that was because it was night.

"We are on Earth?" Vienna asked, turning to face Loki; who grinned at her.

"Indeed we are," He said and swept her off her feet. Loki had teleported them into a building.

Vienna's old apartment.

"Why are we back here?" Vienna asked, running her fingers along the bench top. It had surprising collected little dust during her absence.

"I thought you might like to visit your home, as what Midgardians would call a 'honeymoon' after marriage," Loki smirked.

"That is very sweet," Vienna smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I also have other arrangements to go to a small land area called 'Hawaii' I know you like the sun and it is apparently a nice 'vacation' area," Loki said. He had been brushing up on his Midgardian terms.

Vienna smiled and leaped into his arms.

"You are amazing, you know that right?" She said and kissed him on the lips "When do we leave?" Vienna asked, briefly pulling away from him.

"Tomorrow morning," Loki smiled "Thor's Midgardian woman, Jane, arranged accommodation and plane tickets for us," He added. Vienna made a mental note to thank her when and if, she saw the woman.

"Wonderful! So we can spend a night here together and then head to the airport," Vienna said "You are so wonderful, how did you know I liked Hawaii?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"During my banishment I saw images of the island on your bedroom walls, you also mention it constantly in your sleep," Loki added, liking the way her cheeks reddened slightly.

"What else do I talk of in my sleep?" Vienna asked. Just as Loki opened his mouth with a huge grin upon his face, Vienna held up her hand to cut him off.

"Hold on, I don't want to know," She said and moved around him to walk down the hall to her bedroom. It was exactly the way she left it before leaving for Asgard.

Vienna woke early the next morning; Loki was still asleep beside her; so she decided to have a quick shower before they left for the airport. She was thankful that the shower had hot water, since it had been sometime since she paid any bills here.

Loki walked into the bathroom as Vienna was tying up her long blond hair in a simple pony tail. She wanted to be comfortable and not have to worry about hair blowing around in her face.

"Can you magic me up some clothes, please, I didn't have time to pack before you whisked me away and I took all my clothes with me to Asgard," Vienna smirked and turned to Loki, who was only in his bed shorts. His hair was a mess from sleep.

"But I like how you look now," He smirked and wrapped his long arms around her waist. Vienna kept a hand on her towel.

"Yes, but I can't walk out of here wearing nothing but a towel can I?" She laughed and kissed him. Loki made a slight growling noise in the back of his throat as he snapped his fingers. Vienna looked down to find that Loki had dressed her in a simple pair of navy blue shorts, and a white tank top.

"I hear the weather is quite warm," He smirked.

"Indeed," Vienna said and kissed him; she then exited the bathroom to leave him to shower.

The airport wasn't busy, thankfully. It wasn't a holiday week for her home country, so most people were either at work or in school; it only seemed to be business looking people.

Vienna and Loki made their way to the waiting area after having their tickets and passports cleared. (God knows how Loki managed to get a passport).

The wait wasn't as long as Vienna had anticipated. She guessed that was due to the fact that there wasn't as many people flying to Hawaii, or because she had spent most of the time lost in a book she found in her apartment.

The two immortals made their way onto the plane and took their seats in first class.

"Well, isn't this fancy?" She smirked as she sat down in her seat next to the window.

"I heard it was more comfortable than the other part of the plane," Loki shrugged.

"How did you manage to get a passport? Surely S.H.I.E.L.D would have come if they saw you, right?" Vienna asked curiously.

"To everyone except for you, I didn't look like myself, I changed my appearance," Loki smirked "As for the passport, I simply created it," He added.

"And no one suspected a thing, what a talented being you are," Vienna laughed as she held onto his hand. She didn't particularly like take off or landings.

Hawaii was beautiful; it was everything Vienna had imagined it to be, beautiful sandy beaches, clear blue water. They didn't stay in one of the large hotels in the tourist district of the island; Loki didn't want to constantly be around people. So instead they were taken to a small lodge on the opposite side of the island that owned little huts that were scattered along the beach.

Loki greeted the man standing behind the desk in the main hut. He gave them a key and gave them directions of how to get to their cabin.

The god of mischief didn't use his magic to teleport the two of them to the place where they would be staying; instead they walked up the beach.

Vienna fancied the shells along the shore line and decided to collect some. She walked in the water for a little while, trying to drag Loki in with her.

"Come on, it is wonderful," She smiled, tugging on Loki's arm.

"We have all the time in the universe to swim, my dear," He said. Vienna sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued down the beach.

When they finally got to the hut Vienna was extremely surprised. It wasn't a hut as such, more like a mansion.

"I thought we were staying in a little cabin thingy?" Vienna asked, not taking her eyes off the building in front of her.

"Do you not like it?" Loki asked.

"No, I like it a lot," Vienna laughed and proceeded to the door.

When she stepped inside she froze. The interior was far more luxurious than the exterior. The roof was mainly held up by large white pillars. There was one main feature wall in the large house that seemed to be made from greenstone; it separated the main room from the kitchen, Vienna soon found out. Upstairs was also one large room but with the addition of a large ensuite. A large bed was placed in front of the window, showing a spectacular view of the ocean.

"This is all so beautiful, Loki," Vienna smiled, sensing his presence behind her.

"I am glad you like it," He said.

"The view is amazing," She said, gazing out through the window.

"It wouldn't be half as beautiful if you weren't standing there," Loki smirked and placed delicate kisses along her neck.

"What would you like to do, my Princess?" He asked as she turned to face him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Vienna didn't know how long they kissed for, but she had ended up straddling him as he sat on the edge of the large bed.

Vienna pulled her lips away from Loki's, smirking down at him with a mischievous look on her sweet face.

"Swim,"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:

Vienna was very surprised with the holiday house they were staying in. It was so high tech and new; after walking down the beach and passing the other huts belonging to the same person who gave them the pristine batch, Vienna was expecting a small wooden cabin with perhaps two rooms at the most, a bedroom and a bathroom. Vienna then remembered who she was married to and where he came from. Loki was a prince of Asgard, not only that but he was also a god, mischievous as he is he wouldn't want to spend time on Earth in claustrophobic run down shelter; he would have the best of the best, especially for his new immortal wife.

Loki sat on the sandy Midgardian beach, gazing out over the ocean. The island was nothing like the city he and the chitauri had destroyed; it was peaceful and had far less people. Without telling Vienna, Loki had cast a spell that would seal a certain perimeter, around the house and surrounding beach area, from anyone who might walk by. They would find it impassable.

The god of mischief's mind wandered back to the events of New York. As he watched his new wife swim in the calm ocean, Loki couldn't help but think of what dangers she may now be in because of him. The leaders of the Chitauri promised his horrors beyond pain, leaving him longing for death. What If the chitauri came for him, Midgard had no protection for him and Vienna, only Asgard could offer that; but even then, was Asgard completely safe from beings that even the great Heimdall could not see?

"What's wrong? You look… troubled," Vienna said, sitting down on the golden sand beside Loki. Water dripped from the ends of her long hair and onto the calves of her crossed legs.

"I was just thinking about how different this place is to that city, New York," _And how the Chitauri could attack us at any moment because I didn't give them what they wanted_. Loki left that part out completely, he didn't want to scare her.

"It is a lot more peaceful than New York, I can tell you that," Vienna laughed, Loki joined in.

"You must swim with me," Vienna said, standing up and pulling on his hands. Loki was a lot heavier than she, so it was hard to pull him to his feet, lean as he may seem.

"I do not swim, Vienna," Loki groaned. Vienna sighed and let go of his hands, placing hers on her hips.

"Everyone swims Loki and don't tell me you fear drowning, you are a god," She said "Now please join me? Your wife, whom you love so dearly," Vienna smirked "You wouldn't want to make her sad would you?" With that, Loki got to his feet and picked Vienna up and ran with her into the sea.

They splashed about in the waves for a while, laughing at each other, falling over when a random wave hit them.

Loki temporarily forgot about the Chitauri and their leaders, the horrors they could bring and the danger not only he but Vienna too would be in.

The two immortals spent their holiday bliss, enjoying each other's company and love. Loki decided to focus more on Vienna than on what the Chitauri could do, when the week was up and they return to Asgard, Loki would consult with the Allfather on the matter at hand.

Vienna however, couldn't help but notice there was constantly something on Loki's mind that seemed to annoy him. She tried to ask him what was wrong but he always replied with a distant smile and told her it was nothing. Vienna knew him better than that, but she didn't want to bug him too much about it.

"What should we do today?" Vienna asked as she came out of the kitchen with two tropical drinks.

"What do you want to do?" Loki asked, taking one of the colourful drinks she handed to him.

"I asked you first," Vienna said. Loki smirked.

"No, you asked what we _should_ do, I asked what _you_ want to do," He said. Vienna shook her head.

"I was thinking about heading to the market to buy souvenirs and things," She said, sipping her drink.

"If it pleases you we shall go," Loki said. He thought about what going out into the public might mean for them, especially if there were cameras that the avengers of S.H.I.E.L.D has access to.

"Great!" Vienna smiled and stood up; she headed upstairs to their large bedroom and pulled a light blue tank top over her bikini and a white skirt. She wringed out her hair that was still wet from her morning swim and quickly ran a comb through it.

"How can you stand to wear your Asgardian clothes in this heat?" Vienna asked as she came back downstairs. Loki may have changed into Midgardian clothes for the flight to Hawaii, but that didn't mean he had continued to wear them.

"I am comfortable in this," Loki simply replied.

"You stand out in the crowd, people will think you odd," Vienna smirked as she slipped on her shoes. She knew Loki wasn't going to give in to wearing Midgardian clothes, but surely he could make Asgardian clothes that would stand out so much in public.

Loki sighed, and as if hearing Vienna's thoughts, he waved his hand over his torso causing his tunic to change into a white shirt. He kept his black trousers and boots, but the shirt toned things down.

Vienna giggled a little.

"You remind me of a pirate," She said and hugged him. Loki smirked.

"Like Captain Jack Sparrow?" Loki asked, his eyebrows pressed into a light frown. Vienna laughed and patted his shoulder.

"You remember well," She quipped and took his hand, leading him out the door.

The little market wasn't far from where the two immortals were staying. It was smaller than all of the tourist shops on the other side of the island, but that made it all the more better. There wasn't as many people and it didn't take hours to walk around each place.

Vienna stopped first at a small stall that contained handcrafted items, mainly consisting of shells, colourful stones and beads.

"See anything you like, dear?" Loki asked, pressing a small kiss to the side of her cheek. Vienna looked at all the items laid out on a piece of cloth. She ran her eyes over a bracelet that had beautiful little purple shells woven onto a few pieces of string, with small blue beads to accompany it.

Vienna picked it up and thought that it would make a nice gift for someone, so she brought it, even if she didn't know who she could gift it to.

Vienna didn't find too much else that interested her. She brought a shell necklace from a different stall. The shells were extremely delicate and thin, but it looked nice.

Vienna preferred to make her own things, rather than buy them form others, so she made a mental note to collect a load of shells from the beach and work on making them into things back in Asgard, since she would have eternity to do so.

As they were walking along the aisles of little stalls, Loki suddenly stopped in his tracks, also pulling Vienna to a halt.

"What is it, Loki?" Vienna asked, tracing Loki's line of sight to see what they rested upon.

"Tony Stark," Loki said through gritted teeth. _What is the man of iron doing here?_ Loki thought. Tony was looking directly at the god of mischief, over the top of his sunglasses.

Vienna felt Loki's body tense as the billionaire made his way over to the two newlyweds.

"What brings you here, reindeer games?" Tony asked, standing casually in front of Loki. Loki didn't say anything to the man; he simply seethed at his presence.

"Care to enlighten me on the situation, love?" Tony asked, directing his attention towards Vienna.

"We are here on vacation, we just got married," Vienna said, casting a quick glance at Loki.

Tony grinned at the information he just received.

"Who would ever think that the guy would marry!" He jeered. Vienna frowned.

"Is there something you wish to say, or may we continue? I do not wish to listen to your mockery," She said. Loki shot her an approving glance, and then settled his glare back on Tony.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D knows you're here, I just felt like coming to warn you that they are on their way," Tony shrugged.

"What do you mean? Loki means no harm, surely Thor has informed them of his change," Vienna said "We simply came here for peace and quiet," She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but with this guy's history and as much as reindeer games may have changed from then, S.H.I.E.L.D will come regardless," Tony said, looking between the two, preferring to settle his gaze on Vienna since she wasn't giving him a death stare.

"Can you please stop calling my husband 'reindeer games' it is degrading, he addresses you formally although he seems to hate your guts," Vienna said. Loki snorted and finally spoke up.

"Tell your human organisation that they must refrain from seeking us out. We will be gone by the end of the week and you have nothing to fear from a man who seeks leisure," Loki said, his frown turning into a grin.

"However, man of iron, I promise you and your human organisation that if you so much as end up in my line of vision, I cannot promise to keep myself… at ease," He said and began to walk off with Vienna in tow.

"Threatening will only make it worse!" Tony shot back.

"I do not threaten, I warn," Loki said "Keep them away from us and I promise that I shall leave in peace," He added.

Vienna quickly glanced back to Tony, who was now getting into a sleek black car, driving off in the opposite direction to the immortals.

"Have I told you I love you?" Loki asked, hugging Vienna closer to him as they walked back towards the beach.

Vienna chuckled "Not enough," She said "I certainly hope they take heed and leave us alone,"

"That human organisation is stubborn, hopefully the man of Iron convinces them to back off," Loki smirked.

"Hopefully so," Vienna sighed and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist.

* * *

**_Well, let's hope S.H.I.E.L.D leaves them alone eh? Would hate for Hawaii to be destroyed as New York was (Even without the Chitauri I'm sure Loki would be capable of large scale destruction)  
Read and review :)_**


	24. Authors note:

I'm on holiday at the moment so unfortunately I won't be posting anything for awhile :( have a safe and happy new year! :)


	25. Author's note

_**writing has been put on pause for a while :( My computer decided it wants to freeze every time I try and go onto the internet and it is the only computer in the house that has word! So yeah, I will try and update as soon as I can when i sort it out :) **_

_**I will take this note down when I update the next chapter c:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed ect. You are all amazing :3**_


End file.
